War of the Worlds
by Doomschneider
Summary: i know last update was chap 17, but i explain that in this one. this IS a knew chapter. uh... 100 years after sieries.title not about book or movie.bad title. nasty war.great fun. real summary back soon and also in ch 17.one more word: KURONUE
1. Kuronue's War

1. War of the Worlds: Prelude

General notes:

Disclaimer: Something clever that indicates I don't own anything but Lowell, some

manga, and a few OVAs. Hey, ya know? That was kind of clever in it's own stupid

way. It stays. Inspiria: You are a dork.

**_READ THIS! I'M NOT GETTING CHEWED OUT AND I'M ONLY SAYING THIS ONCE!_**

OK. So I might say it a few times, but not a lot.

Rating says PG-13. I believe it is. According to the guide though, it isn't. It may be very well closer to R. Here's the info. I'm kind of a vulgar person. Cursing, sexual innuendo (comments, references, etc.), violence, the works. I'm also not very nice by nature. I might not be very politically correct. Basically, it shows in my work.

Sex- I won't get into the whole lemon-lime, orange, grapefruit, whatever you call it. I don't like it, I don't read it, and I don't write it. I don't go that far. However, I'm fairly adolescent, so you can't expect the topic of sex not to come up.

Violence- I like blood. Enough said. Who can't watch Yu Yu Hakusho with a weak stomach. I also like the injury and pain factor. Put me away. Whatever. Any way it's here, and probably in great quantities. YOU ARE WARNED!

Language- I'm a language geek. YOU ARE WARNED! But that's not the point. To me it's all just words. You don't like it, don't read it. Long story short: there will be more than mild cursing (and some sexual references but we've already done that.)

Drugs- Not my focus, but there are probably some references. No use that I know of yet. I'll tell you if there is any. YOU ARE WARNED!

**_YOU CAN STOP READING NOTES NOW BUT YOU WILL PROBABLY BE VERY CONFUSED!_**

other shit (I told you):

+author's note+

Muse's note

() duh, foot note

/thoughts/

"/telepathy/" Makes sense don' it? (I don't think it's used here)

"speech in another language" language will be specified, will be in plain quotes if it is written in that language

(I don't think these next two terms will be used here but they will be later, so I'll leave them.)

hybrid: one who is born part human/Reikai/youkai and part... well you get the picture. Because it can't get more complicated that just two sides I'll leave it at that.(i.e. Yusuke, Hiei is a blend of two youkai races and is also considered a hybrid)

splice: one who was born human/Reikai/Youkai (I suppose they could be a hybrid too)and became another (i.e. Kurama, werewolves, vampires (if they were bitten)). They may consider themselves full one side or the other or may just say that they area splice but they are not 1/2 or anything like that.

-

Not so general notes:

Kay, so this is intended to be a many part series. Not like multichaptered (all of my stories are that way), like several stories revolving around the same plot. This will be the first installment. I have this sort of planned, but not very well. I'll get around to it, but I have enough to get going.

Also, all of the speech here should be in 'makai' language, whatever that is. Ummm… that's it. Enjoy!

- end of notes, beginning of story

1. Kuronue's War

_"If we don't end war, war will end us."_  
- **H.G. Wells**

_"Rome remained free for four hundred years and Sparta eight hundred,…"_

"That kind of fighting has been going on forever, fox, but now it's more evident."

Kuronue poked at the fire with a stick.

"Why?"

Both fox and bat youkai whipped around to stare at the small dragon apparition, that, until now, had been silent.

"Well, because that's the way the world is." Kuronue explained as if he were speaking to a small child.

"No," the boy answered, "I know that. Why, after thousands of years, has

it come up now?"

"Oh." Kuronue tipped his head so that the tip of his hat hid his eyes. Kurama knew that gesture. Kuronue knew something and didn't want to say it. Kurama, with all the speed, skill, and finesse of a trained and practiced thief, snatched the hat from the hat from his partner's head.

"Spill." he commanded simply.

With no brim to hide the expectant gazes from his sight Kuronue cracked. "Its

simple really," he said tossing the uneasiness out of his voice, "there's a war coming. People have been saying it for centuries. The big Kahuna. Nothing like the war for the triad, or the banishing of the Meikai. It won't even between the four worlds, but it will involve them.

"You see, it's just nature. Everyone wants power, to some degree. Even born followers. They want the power to decide who they follow, or power for their leader.

Do you follow?" He smirked at his word play. When two nods met his inquiry, he continued:

"Of course, it's common knowledge that power doesn't just come to you. Someone has to fight for it, and once you have it, you have to fight to keep it. You see, there just isn't enough power to go around.

"In addition to that, too many people want it. The followers don't have a problem with minimal power, but that's only half of the population. The other half want all of the power, therefore, are always fighting for it. With me so far?"

They under stood. It was the way of the world. Once someone learned how to survive, the only thing left to do was join in the competition. Two more nods urged him on.

"People are constantly vying for power, no exceptions. And they've gotten smart about it. They've stopped facing off one on one and brutting it out. No, they're civilized about it now. They've got plans, elaborate plans. And they've all got one." Kuronue was gesturing in exasperated sarcasm (and didn't stop now),

"And there's always a 'perfect' time to spring it. Sooner or later they're all going spring it at the same time and all out war begins."

He stopped and registered the blank look that comes from the "Step 1: punch Link in the face, Step 3: rule the world" (1) scenario.

"Alright," he sighed. He'd hoped that he could just leave it at that, but it looked as though he was going to have to fill in the wholes. "Basically, all of the traitors, corruption, those who have gone astray in their ideals; all that junk, will be exposed at once. Everyone will renew or switch their alliances. Loyalties broken, friends betrayed, bad stuff. Anyway, since everyone wants absolute power, everyone else is their enemy. Everyone will be at war with each other. Truly disastrous."

He smirked, "Of course, I don't intend to be around for that."

"Sounds like the end of the worlds to me." Kurama shrugged.

"Well, as we know it any way." Kuronue replied, "My theory is that everyone will fight and die and such, until the distance between them is too great to fight. Then they just start over. Not really the end of the world, the renewal."

"That could take centuries!" Kurama remarked.

"Yeah, probably." Kuronue shrugged, "But, like I said, I don't intend to be around for it."

The third boy looked at him in bewilderment. He seemed as though he had drawn some conclusion, and though he wasn't sure it was right, he seemed disgusted at the fact that it was a possibility.

"One as powerful as you could live for centuries more. Maybe even more than a millennium. If this 'great war' is so close, who's to say you won't be around?"

Kuronue smiled softly, a rare occurrence. "It's relatively close. It may not be here for another 2000 years."

"But if it does," the boy looked at him accusingly, "what will you do? Kill yourself?" the last two words were coated in the acid of disgust.

"I truly don't know." Kuronue stated, unfazed by the boy's deadly gaze.

"Kuronue would probably hide and stick around to watch the fools." Kurama supplied.

Kuronue smirked (yet again), this time, in amusement. "You know me too well, Fox." He addressed the smaller youkai, "If he says so, I probably would."

Silence followed as they ate from the stash of food Kurama always made sure they had. The small, black-haired youkai barely touched his share at first, but with much coaxing from the two companions he ate decently. When they finished, he thanked them and stood, suddenly feeling he'd stayed too long. The Two had helped him out when a poorly preformed transformation to a dragon form he never knew he had had left him helpless in freezing water. That had been two moons(2) ago. He'd traveled with them since they'd nursed him back to health from conditions and treatment he refused to reveal.

He was a traveling demon. He'd traveled for as long as he could remember. The last 25 years in captivity did not sit well with him for mainly that reason. He liked these two, and being stationary was not an issue, and they in their actions (even if not in words) welcomed him to join them. They were fond of him too and made this known.

He knew they were thieves and had helped them in their endeavors over the past few moons. They wanted and expected him to stay, which was why they were startled when he began to leave with out a further word. These were the toughest, hardest demons in the Makai. Both sides, hard and soft, were their true sides and constantly fought.

They were disappointed to see him go but said nothing.

He liked these two. Such fondness among demons was rare and no one else would be allowed to see it, but it was most definitely there. But he had always traveled alone and alone he would stay. Being around others constantly, however much he liked them, grated on him. He wanted to leave before he began to hate them.

"Hey kid," The 'kid' was over a century old, but from the 200- and 300-year-old

youkai, he accepted the title. He turned to face the elder of the two, who'd addressed him.

"Hn?"

"The Fox wants to ask you something."

"Huh? I do? Oh yeah. What's your name?"

The small youkai's eyes widened with realization: he'd spent two moons w/ these two and had never given them a name. They'd never asked.

"Why do you care now?" he shot at them.

"The Fox is obsessed with them." Kuronue replied though he was curious too.

Just the same, He'd always been content to call him "kid," "boy," "dragon," (even though it was obvious that he wasn't a full dragon) and the like.

"I don't like nameless faces." the fox replied in his own defense. What he wouldn't say was that he paid special attention to names because he didn't have one until he met Kuronue. Kuronue had given him the working name Kurama. No one else had cared enough what his name was, so it had become very important to him.

"Oh," the boy relied, though he still didn't see the significance, "Hiei."

/Don't Ask me how I know./ he thought in addition.

Kurama nodded in acceptance.

"Good luck kid!" Kuronue waved enthusiastically.

"Gutluk dun fullung, Hiei." (3)

Hiei flitted off with out another word, as became habit. That was the last time he saw Kuronue.

-

(1) "Step 1:... universe." -from Really fun. It just means that there's something in the speaker's head that pulls it al together but was left out in the explanation. I strongly urge you read the comic.

(2) "moon" -a moon is a measure of time in the Makai (i'll leave it to your judgment as to when). It is from one cycle of the moon the next respective cycle. About a month. Just to make things simple year, day, century etc. will be the same as ours.

(3) "Gutluk dun fullung." –"Good luck and fullfilment." in Kurama's 'demon language.' it's like "live long and prosper." The words are mutilated German.

It came from "Guten Gluck und Erfullung" meaning the same. Disclaimer: other than using German words as a basis, it is not remotely German and has nothing to do with German customs, sayings, etc. A.K.A. don't use it unless you want funny looks. I MADE IT UP!

_The only way to win World War III is to prevent it."_  
- **Dwight Eisenhower**

-

Finally I got this up. I hope people actually read this now. Well. That's it. Keep reading. RR and all that good stuff.

C ya!


	2. Lowell's Bread

War of the Worlds- 2

General notes:

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho, I wouldn't be writing fan-fiction. I shouldn't have to say this.

+author's note+

Muse's noteYou know what? This thing doesn't like punctuation, and I don't think there are any muse's notes.

(#) duh, foot note

/thoughts/

"/telepathy/ " Makes sense don' it?

+"speech in another language"+ language will be specified, will be in plain quotes if it is written in that language

Rating- See first chapter. Could be considered R by some people.

hybrid: one who is born part human/Reikai/youkai and part... well you get the picture. because it can't get more complicated that just two sides I'll leave it at that.

(i.e. Yusuke (human-youkai), Hiei is a blend of two youkai races and is also considered a hybrid)

splice: one who was born human/Reikai/Youkai (I suppose they could be a hybrid too) and became another (i.e. Kurama, werewolves, vampires (if they were bitten)). They may consider themselves full one side or the other or may just say that they are a splice but the they are not 1/2 or anything like that.

borderborderborder

Less general notes:

All speech in this chapter is in German ('cause they're in Germany) except when specified.

+"reikai speechi"+

"makai speech"

k. I know that sometimes 'reikai,' 'meikai,' makai,' and 'youkai,' etc. are capital ized and sometimes they aren't. There was a reason for this at one point. I can't remember what it was. I'll figure it out but there is a method to the madness.

………….

Alright, this was ummm… _flawed_ before. So I went back and fixed it as you might see in chap 4.

-end of notes, beginning of story

2. Lowell's Bread

_"Rome remained free for four hundred years and Sparta eight hundred, although their citizens were armed all that time; but many other states that have been disarmed have lost their liberties in less than forty years."_  
- **Nicolo Machiavelli**

300 years later- 2094

"Danke shen." (1) The girl paid for the bread and walked off.

She looked about 18-22 years old. Her eyes were an odd mix of brown and grey and seemed to toss with the energy and turmoil of a storm. This usually unsettled people so, naturally, she loved to look people in the eye as often as she could afford it. Of coarse, being 6' 3", she always had to look down.

She raked nearly clawed fingers through her roughly shorn, dark-brown hair and cleared the too long bangs from those freakish eyes. Looking around, she noted the reikai guards on various corners. /This is worse than Nazi Poland./ she thought. She would know, having been there. /Stupid World War II. If the damn Allied powers hadn't been so paranoid we wouldn't be in this position./ she though harshly but quickly calmed her thoughts as one of the guards flicked his gaze in her direction.

Since WWII (over 150 years ago), Germany hadn't been allowed to raise a standing army (damn allied powers) and wasn't able to build an army in time to resist the Reikai invasion. Not that the Allied powers and a problem with that. In fear of the youkai, they'd actually asked to ally with the reikai. The U.S. and most of Europe were willingly under reikai control. Central America +including Mexico, Northern Africa an the rest of Europe (namely Germany, Scandinavian and Slavic countries) had all been trampled by the Reikai and was now under it's thumb.

In contrast, Japan had gone with one of its own. It was rumored that the current occupant of the Raizen throne was at least half human from the fair island country. Japan, various South American countries and sub-Saharan Africa had essentially allied themselves with the 'young' demon lord.

The rest of South America, Russia, and oriental Asia had joined with Yomi, Raizen's primary Ally on the Makai end. Kurama and his band were his true confidants though, and anyone with an ear less than eight feet from the ground (and some more) knew it.

The countries of the Middle East had finally stopped fighting each other to take up arms against the invading infidels.

There was much word of unrest within the Reikai itself, especially involving a certain prince. The most interesting development though was in Mukuro's kingdom-well, what was Mukuro's kingdom. It seemed that the empress had met with a rather "unfortunate accident." Of course, suspicions flew to her heir, Hiei.

Now this particular girl had had some run-in's with the notorious demon midget. She'd found him not shy to espionage and sabotage. After all, he was an assassin. Murdering his predecessor was not something she would put past the jaganshi. However, the seemingly heartless demon had a fierce loyalty within him, and anyone who managed to earn it could rest assured that it would not be set aside so trivial as power. Aside from that, the demon was well known for hot honor and pride running though him. The heir would have challenged his master to an honorable duel. Everyone would known of it. Mokuro had been dispatched of in the shadiest of manners +so shady that the authoress doesn't know what it was+. She didn't have to one of the shrimp's closest friends to protest it as vehemently as they did.

Either way, Jaganshi Hiei was pushed aside almost as easily his predecessor. Though he avoided betrayal, it followed. The speed demon being an out-and-about kind of guy, it was all too for his 'right hand man' (inherited from Mukuro), Morgon, to slip his scraggily ass into the throne ("I never liked that guy." -Hiei). One day the emperor came home and was simply refused admittance. he could have gotten in, but there was there was no point in ruling subjects that didn't respect you. He was too smart for that. He would need some kind of strategy. In the mean time, he slipped back into his favored illusionary existence.

Ahh, and the beautiful fox. Not a long or complicated story was involved there.

He led a prosperous life in the Ningen-kai. But upon the death of his mother, he passed it all off and discretely slipped out of all human knowledge. He then reappeared in the makai.

At the beginning of The War he helped to organize the outlaws of Makai into a make-shift "nation" (despite the fact that they had no one official territory). They became a prominent force in The War known as the Union of the Underground, or just simply called "Kurama's Band." Befitting of the diplomatic and smooth tongued fox.

He quickly regained his titles of #1 thief, #1reikai most wanted, and with the two,

#1 must have bounty.

This was the next aim of this particular girl. Her name: Darma Lowell, occupation: bounty huntress, age: roughly 1,100 years old, race: human-youkai splice—werewolf to be exact. It was a quite simple affair. When she was about 19 (back when her Germanic kin were raping Rome) She'd gone foraging in the forest too late and was attacked by a werewolf. Being a relatively strong human, she survived and became an even stronger demon.

As werewolves were full human and full youkai, neither side would claim her and she lived as the rest of youkai outcasts did- a criminal; namely: bounty hunter though she had also taken up thievery and being a mercenary from time to time. Through the centuries, she'd been pretty much everywhere and seen most everything.

It had become habit for her to slip in and out of anonymity. She was nomadic in the in the makai but in the Ningen-kai, she tended to bounce between lives in Germany (her home), Japan (popular youkai hangout), Russia (a generally nice place to hang out), and, more recently, America (she could always cause some trouble there).

Needless to say, she was well versed in language. She was the most solid ghost on Earth and the myth with the highest bounty in all of makai. This was her life.

And through it all she'd only gotten stronger. She'd mastered many disciplines, spells, and techniques- including, but not limited to, transforming at will. She was no longer ruled by the moon; a freedom that few were wolves enjoyed.

In this same time she had also manage to raise her status from "muck under the scum's feet" to the respected, gladiatorial "look but don't touch" awe inspiring. Over all, she was pleased with her accomplishments.

The numerous rings, earrings, bracelets, and necklaces she wore were not only because she felt that silver complemented her primarily black wardrobe but were wards that kept her tried and tested power reserves at bay.

As the full moon rose in the east chasing the setting sun, she felt her energy rise with it. Though she wasn't ruled by the moon, she was affected by it. Ina few minutes, she would no longer be able to pass as and unwitting D-class human.

She inconspicuously reached into an inner pocket of her black trench coat and slipped on two more rings. Too late. The guards were already onto her because of her momentary spike to C-class.

She walked a little faster.

-

Once back in her apartment, she grabbed a backpack and sachel; already packed.

She'd known she would have to leave today. How she knew, she had no idea, she just did. She had her apartment sold, train ticket, and bags packed.

The guards burst through her door just as she got the fire fire escape open.

"Kage Wilk! Halt!" (2)

Rumor had it that if you knew a demon's full name you could control them. She snickered at them. They thought she'd actually used her real name. Too bad for them.

She leapt from the window and clung to the inside of the escape ladder a few stories down. There, she waited for it.

+"To the alley. GO!"+

She smirked. /Dumkof./ She pulled herself out to the right side of the ladder and climbed to the top.

She made her way to the train station on building tops and in back streets.

"Hey Christoph."she greeted the ticket agent presenting her ticket.

"Hey Lowell." said taking it from her, "Today the day?"he asked. He was a D-class Youkai and confidante of Lowell's.

"Yeah."

"Back to Russia, then?"he said not looking at the ticket and handing the stub back to her.

"Hm."she nodded taking it.

"Well, good luck."

Lowell turned around and started walking backwards, talking to him. "Luck, fate, destiny; they're one and the same. And she's a bitch. I'd ratter die than have her on my side."

"Um? Bad luck, then?"

"Thanks!"She 'saluted' doing a half-skip-half-jump turn around and jogged off.

Just as Christoph was servicing the next person, a reikai guard came to the booth and shoved the customer out of the way. He held out a small mirror-like device with a face in its surface; Lowell's face.

"Have you seen this person?" he panted out.

Christoph took his sweet time examining the picture. "Hmm," he mused, "Never seen 'im"

"Him?" The guard stared wide eyed at him. The booth agent looked confused for a moment, then his face lit up with recognition.

"Ooooohhh!" he leaned in close and lowered his voice, "It's one of those _twisted_ demons." he raised his eyebrows in that 'get it? GET IT?' manner.

The guard stared blankly at him. "What?" he shook his head, "Never mind, just let me through."

"Oh, no can do." Christoph held up a hand, "not without a ticket or I.D."

The guard growled in agitation as he dug out his badge and shoved it at the ticket agent. Christoph again took his own sweet time examining it and comparing it to the officer. He "hmm"ed and "uhh"ed until the guard began to show impatience. He drew it out just a little longer knowing just how far he could push it.

"Mmmm. Alright, I guess." he said and slowly slid the badge to the gaurd. Then, just as slowly, he moved to open the gate.

"Good luck!" he smirked after the hurrying guard flipping off the man's back. Many future passengers stared at him in confusion and amazement. He looked back at them as if to say 'what?'

"Next!" he called.

-

(1) Danke Shen. - German:dan'-ke shun: Thank you.

(2) Kage Wilk- kage- Japanese- 'shadow' (or that's what I've heard) wilk- polish:veelk: 'wolf' + I use it as a name here though +BTW: Halt is both a German and English word. in both instances it means 'stop'+

-

Yes, I know. I'm a language freak.

Inspieria: you're a dork.

am not. I'm a geek.

Inspieria: Dork.

Form: stop it you two. We have more chapters to type up. STOW, hop to it.

are you kidding? i've got homework. i have to clean. i think i'm going sledding later and at the very least i want some cocoa even if i don't go. not to mention i type about as well as that bobble bird on the simpsons. and to top it all off ,if i stay down here any longer, the pest is going to drive me nuts.

bai all!

-

P.S. Inspieria and Form are my insane muses. I don't think they like me. Their so mean. (cries in corner)

Form: We aren't _that_ mean.

Inspieria: yes we are.

Both of you, AUST! This is the _author's_ note. Go away. I'm leaving now. Bai for real this time.

1-4-05

there, all fixed.

2-14-05


	3. Betrayal

WOTW- 3

General notes:

Disclaimer: I live in the middle of the Enma-damned city, why would I own any badgers! …oh, or Yu Yu Hakusho.

See other chaps for this stuff.

**Rating- See first chapter. Could be considered R by some people.**

hybrid: one who is born part human/Reikai/youkai and part... well you get the picture. because it can't get more complicated that just two sides I'll leave it at that.

(i.e. Yusuke (human-youkai), Hiei is a blend of two youkai races and is also considered a hybrid)

splice: one who was born human/Reikai/Youkai (I suppose they could be a hybrid too) and became another (i.e. Kurama, werewolves, vampires (if they were bitten)). They may consider themselves full one side or the other or may just say that they are a splice but the they are not 1/2 or anything like that.

/borderborderbordercomp'sbein'pissy/

Less general notes: yeah, ummm. So the people at the beginning are speakin' Reikai-ese. Hiei can speak what ever language he damned well pleases. Hiei: that's right. and ummm… I know later they're in Russia, but they can speak… umm… Makai. It' doesn't really matter in this one 'cause they don't switch.

Pleeeeeeaaaaaaase review, even if just to say you've read it. It'd also be nice to say weather or not I'm wastin' my time, but really I just want to know if anyone's reading it.

/borderborderbordercomp'sbein'pissy/

_I cry when angels deserve to die._

_-_Chop Suey, _System of a Down_

"_The definition of success- …endure the betrayal of false friends…"_

- **Ralph Waldo Emerson**

3. Betrayal (I promised loyalties broken, friends betrayed, and bad stuff. This ain't the end of it either)

"That fox is getting annoying."

"It's taken care of, sir."

"Your plan? You know I'm not fond of that."

"Don't worry about it, sir."

"The spell must have an end or anyone can break it."

"Yes. He will be free at the sight of the fox's blood."

"That's still too risky. I don't like it. I want to be sure that the Vermin is gone."

"Leave it to me. He's mine."

BADGER, BADGER, BADGER, BADGER…

Yes. It was a stupid plan. Well, not really stupid—simple. The only reason he hadn't simply done it in the first place is that he figured there were more possibilities. And there were, but after careful deliberation, he decided that the direct approach was the best after all.

He would just challenge the jackass who thought he could weasel their way into _his_ rightful position. Morgon would rue that fate fateful day. Challenges were final. At the end, the winner was in charge and the loser was—well—dead.

Hiei flitted past the unsuspecting guards. He'd deal with them latter. He threw open the great double doors to the great-hall with an angry telekinetic blast.

"Morgon!" he called out marching into the great-hall. Said man sauntered into the hall from the opposite end.

"I suppose you're here to challenge me, ne?

"Damn right. Here and now, Morgon."

"I wish I had time to play, but…" Morgon snapped his long, slender fingers. A flare of energy went up, encasing the room.

/Wards./ Hiei realized/I'm trapped. But how does that help him/ All too soon his question was answered.

From both ends of the Hall, Reikai guards steamed in, lead by none other than… Dear god—or not so dear—Koenma!

"What the hell are you tryin' to pull!"

Koenma's eyes widened for half a second but his face set stern again just as quickly.

"I'm sorry, Hiei." It was true.

"You son of a bitch." Hiei pushed past the guard that had come to cuff him and headed for Koenma. Several other guards stiffened but Koenma held them off.

"It's alright."

Hiei leaned in close to the young god's ear, "And to think I _almost_ trusted you." He held out his hands. Koenma, taking the hint, took out a pair of cuffs.

"You're surrendering?"

"To no one less than you. Though, at the moment, that's not saying much."

Koenma, clipped the cuffs on him. "I'm really sorry."

…MUSHROOM, MUSHROOM!

Kurama ran a finger over the rim of his mug yet again. When he'd developed the nervous habit, he didn't know, but he caught himself this time and knew why he was nervous.

It seemed like he'd been waiting here for hours. Was she (or at least he though they were a she) going to show? He shouldn't be worrying. She (he?) wouldn't even be late for another five minutes at 8:00.

He was supposed to meet some German girl (demon?) interested in joining the band. Of coarse she (we'll say she) didn't think she would be meeting with Kurama himself. She would be meeting with an associate named Revlis. No one was the wiser.

The patrons of the small Russian coffee shop saw, not the legendary 8-foot silver fox thief, but a scrawny, 6-foot, oriental-looking half-breed. Not that he was fooling anyone about his strength. Seven red braids highlighted his long, bushy, silver hair. This was a practice humanoid youkai and some more powerful humans had adopted to flaunt strength to lower humans that had no other way of telling. There was no point in bluffing. Someone would expose you in no time flat. Based on your class (X-S) one could flaunt up to nine braids (1) having _nothing_ (reeeeally ;-) ) to do with the kitsune's nine tails. This lanky fox-eared foreigner was no one to mess with.

The door opened with a friendly 'ting-a-ling.' The Fox lowered his head. Running a clawed finger the mug's rim, he peered up through his bangs with gold-flecked, emerald eyes and inspected the newcomer as he had everyone for the past twenty minutes. He glanced at the clock—19:58 7:58 pm. Could be her. He turned his gaze back on the newcomer. Said demon (he knew they were youkai even though their energy was masked) began to cross over to the Fox's table.

Kurama was caught by surprise. He was sure he'd be meeting with a woman, but as the stranger came closer, it became obvious they were male. The heavy black trench coat did nothing to diminish the seven-and-a-half-foot masculine figure beneath it. As they drew nearer, even the heavy boot-steps became slightly intimidating. /Something's wrong. I sense trouble./ Kurama's tail swayed restlessly under the table but he managed to suppress his give-away ear-flick."

Clutching his mug naturally, he stared up at the stranger with coolly resolute features, quite opposite from his squirming insides.

The tattered, black, broad-brimmed hat went unnoticed as the Fox focused on the hair that sprouted from the opened top of it. The soft, black hair was pulled into a ponytail perched atop the visitor's head and sported eight steal-colored braids.

Kurama felt an unseen shiver tickle his spine. He would have to transform completely to even stand a chance against this guy. Kurama calmed himself. /He just wants to join band. We need people like him. He probably had a girl call to throw people off. It worked./ But still his senses screamed. Still in profiling mode, he finally noticed the hat. /Where dose he get off on that./ Kurama thought fiercely noting the only other person with a hat like that. /That's twisted./

The 'stranger' brightened at his companion's recognition.

"Miss me Fox?"

Kurama gasped at the familiar voice but tensed at the more subtle swip-click. Barely registering the threat on a conscious level, he jumped up and responded with an alarming swish-CRACK!

The entire patronage jumped. The mysterious but inconspicuous stranger sat down at the Fox's table and less than three seconds latter an all too familiar click silenced the house. Almost in the same instant a CRACK answered giving half the customers a heart attack and shortening the lives of the rest by at least thirty years. The latter of the two men hadn't been seated for four seconds and both were standing, weapons at the ready, knocked over chairs; unnoticed.

Once over their original shock the patronage went back to their business. They were used to youkai fights breaking out in more that bars and backstreets. It was the price they paid for being allies with the Demon overlords, but beat dictatorship any day. History proved it.

"Take it out side." The manager casually instructed.

"Gladly." With his free hand, the stunned but chivalrous fox pulled a bill and placed it on the table.

The two men walked calmly out the door still locked in each other's attack range. The door bell tinkled ironically behind them.

"You don't look happy to see me, Fox."

"You're dead, Kuronue." Kurama resoned.

"Bull shit." said ex-partner laughed.

Kurama skimmed the now unbridled energy of his opponent. It was definitely Kuronue.

"You want to know why I'm not ecstatic?" Kurama asked masking his confusion with anger and sarcasm, "One," He ticked it off on his free hand, "You're dead. Two, the Reikai's on the fritz. That makes it even worse that you're here, despite your death. And three," he emphasized heavily, "You're pointing a _gun_ at me!" his eyes flicked to the shiny old-fasioned pistol. "Seriously Kuronue. A _gun_!"

Kuronue sneered at his had been partner revealing pointed canines. "You don't like guns, Fox? They make you uneasy?" he cooed.

"I can't lie to you, Kuronue," Kurama began to give in, "Yes, they do. I never liked them. You know that. And," he paused, "one killed me."

"I know that, Stupid Fox." Kuronue and Hiei—the only ones who dared to call him that. "The only problem is: you didn't stay dead." He fired off a well placed shot.

Caught off guard, the fox shifted, but not fast enough. The bullet coursed through his right shoulder. Pain seared through his arm. His vision went white for a moment as he clutched his arm. The bullet had gone right through; disappearing in the distance, but the damage was done. He dropped his whip, right arm useless.

When his vision cleared, Kuronue had disappeared. Having nothing better to do, he ran, looking for a strategic point.

Suddenly behind him, Kuronue reappeared, dark, bat-like wings spread behind him. Kurama looked ahead at the dense forest surrounding the town. His face brightened. The forest was not only his element, but would slow Kuronue's flight and maneuvering; forcing him to follow on foot.

He heard his partner's signature scythes sing as they sliced through the air. He bolted for the trees and heard a thud as the scythes hit wood.

BADGER, BADGER, BADGER, BADGER…

Kuronue quickly and expertly pulled his weapons from the two trees they'd hit and folded his wings close as he continued his pursuit into the trees. He knew they were useless here. He felt Kurama transform completely and pressed on in that direction.

…MUSHROOM, MUSHROOM!

Kurama leaned hard against a tree. He felt the blood run down his arm in a heavy stream and heard it hiss, melting and staining the snow as it hit the ground, but in the dark of the woods, he saw almost nothing. He was so disoriented that he didn't hear Kuronue's less than silent approach.

Kurama did, however, feel the muzzle of his pursuer's gun press itself painfully into his hardened but vulnerably soft stomach.

"you really shouldn't show your belly, Fox. It's dangerous." Kuronue taunted.

/Shit./ Kurama cursed, knowing there was nothing he could do.

"Well, aren't you going to beg?" Kuronue was enjoying this far too much for Kurama's taste.

"No." Kurama answered, knowing it wouldn't do any good, "But I have to know…"

"I'm done talking." Kuronue cut him off.

"Kuronue!..."

The shot rang through the forest, unsettling many sleeping birds.

SNAAAAAKE! IT'S A SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!

(1) Nine braids- K- Here's how that goes:

X- no braids (0)

D- one braid (1)

C- two (2)

B (0B or B0)- three (3)

B superior (1B or B1)- four (4)

A (0A or A0)- five (5)

A superior (1A or A1)- six (6)

S inferior (-1S or S-1)- seven (7)

S (0S or S0)- eight (8)

S superior (1S or S1)- nine (9)

Yeah. I know that you can't have "(1)" with out "(2)" but for formatting purposes (meaning the comp's bein' pissy) we'll just use numbers regardless of number of foot notes.

Like I said, please review so I know at least someone's reading it.

In the words of TOAFAQ (read bio): Thanks for reading, please review. IF YOU DON'T, I SHALL TURN YOU INTO A MUSHRUMP!

2-10-2005


	4. I Fix All really really this time

WOTW 4

Yeah, so like, _not_ happy Valentine's day to you all. Note that normally I would wait until later in the week to update, but I have a card for you guys:

http:www. heccubus. com /images/ valentine. GIF

But seriously, you know that I don't hate any one _that_ much, except Dan Green, but that's beside the point. I just thought that card was fun.

General notes:

Disclaimer: I don't own this. Well… this, but not Yu Yu Hakusho. Thank Yoshihiro Togashi for that. I love that man.

**Rating- See first chapter. Could be considered R by some people.**

The rest? Well, they're general. You can find them else where; like previous chapters.

damn,pissycompisbein'…well…pissy.enjoyyourstorynogoodbordershere

not so general notes: I feel so invigorated. I think I have a reader. Too bad they don't review. But then again they may not have finished reading it yet, so I'll give them time before I start harping.

Language doesn't really matter here. They would just be speaking whatever makes sense. I know this gets old and you wonder why I bother but it will matter latter.

Shout out to the person who put me on their author alerts: I feel really bad b/c I recognize your penname, but for some reason I can't place it or any of your stories. I did look at them though. I want to read them so I'll get on that as soon as I finish this chap. Thanks. Please keep reading.

damn,pissycompisbein'…well…pissy.enjoyyourstorynogoodbordershere.

_If life were important_

_I'd ask we'er to live or to die,_

_But I know the answers are hidden too far from this world._

4. Too Far? Or Far Too Near?

Hiei stopped short; a sudden feeling of intense dread washing over him. He had the feeling that something horrible beyond words, something that absolutely never should have been, had just happened. He had the sudden urge to flit off to the ningen kai, but with the energy limiting cuffs on he knew no such thing was possible.

"Get moving!" He was shoved roughly toward the portal.

"Hey!" Koenma rebuked the guard, "we'll have none of that." He took hold of hiei's arm and, in a more friendly manner, lead him to the portal.

Normally, Hiei would have growled and given him the Look of Death, but he could tell that Koenma had felt it too.

+So,.people.might.be.wondering.what.the.badger.thing.was.about…+ _Shott shot at Nott but Shott's shot did not shoot Nott._

Yusuke's senses flared as he shot up in bed. He felt like something terrible had just happened but he couldn't place it. Momentarily, though, the feeling faded and he was left with nothing but the knowledge that something was wrong. Unable to sleep, he got up to go for a walk.

+…That's.just.my.border.thing.for.last.chap…+ _Nott not wanting to be shot quickly shot at Shott's shot._

Lowell stepped into the coffee shop. In partial transformation, her waist-length, steel-grey hair sported nine brunette braids. A few patrons sighed at her entrance.

She checked the clock: 20:00. Right on time. She skimmed the energies of the patronage. No youkai here; especially foxes. She knew who she was really meeting with. The name Revlis didn't fool her. Revlis was the alias of a young vagabond about 400 years ago. Cunning, witty, and strong, he became the legendary fox thief Kurama under the right person's (pardon the pun) wing. How did she know this? A good bounty hunter does detailed research on her target.

She had counted on meeting him here in person. The Fox had a rep for punctuality and patience. Chances were, he was already here, waiting for her—so where was he?

Her steel-grey tail shuffled nervously beneath her black trench coat. She winced and a matching wolf's ear flicked atop her head as the sensitive orifice picked up a distant gun-shot.

Perhaps someone had gotten to the Fox first.

+…as.you.may.have.noticed.. _Nott's shot shot Shott's shot._

The bullet drove it's way through the soft flesh in his midriff and lodged it-self in the tree behind him with the force of the pointblank shot. Kurama was numb to the pain. He just looked up into Kuronue's steal grey eyes.

"…just, why?" he forced out before he slumped to the ground.

Kuronue watched his prey fall. Blood oozed from the Fox's form staining the sparkling snow highlighted by a ray of moonlight fighting through the trees. +that would be an astounding coincidence were it not for that damn all-powerful author.+

Suddenly the smile faded his lips and his expression changed. Smug victory bled into blank horror. He relaxed his hand, letting the pistol drop coldly to the ground. He stared for a moment in shock.

"By the Kami,' he breathed, "I didn't think they could do it."

He dropped to his knees next to his partner's limp form. Carefully, he rolled the Fox to his back. "Gods, I'm sorry Fox." He whispered brushing the snow and hair from his partner's sickly pale face. He cringed at this but stood his ground.

Small puffs of mist erupted from Kurama's mouth through his labored breathing. The bat-like demon laughed in his relief. "You never cease to amaze me. Hang in there."

Kuronue removed Kurama's ruined shirt and tied it around the Fox's midriff hoping to staunch the bleeding. Then he stripped off his own coat revealing his favored black vest and pants. He pulled it over the Fox's shoulders.

Picking up the pistol, Kuronue shoved the foul weapon disdainfully into the holster at his hip. He despised the damn thing but, being of a practical mind, he knew that it would be useful; especially since he was pathetically short of his usual arsenal. However much he hated fact, he had to admit he was good with the weapon. He promised himself to chuck the thing as soon as he reacquired his usual weapons.

Carefully, he lifted the Fox and cradled him securely in his arms. He unfolded his wings and took to the sky to find a more suitable place to treat his friend's wounds.

+…so.i've.stopped.fighting.it..i've.decided.to.embrace.it.and.create.fun.borders…+ _Luckily not Nott nor Shott was shot._

Lowell used her expert tracking skills to "follow" the two youkai. They led her to the site of the "struggle." She studied the area.

Blood, bullet in the tree, flattened snow, scrape marks from unfolding wings, even the impression of the gun where it was dropped in the snow; she took it all in. It didn't take her long to get a pretty good idea of what had happened.

"Verdammen.(1)" She stomped her foot.

…so.when.you.see.things.like.this,.or.out.of.place.like.the.badgers,.it's.a.border.

(1) Verdammen (Ver-dam'-men +sound it out-hint: use romaji, most of the world does+)

German- damn

The nonsensical gibberish between the sections says:

So, people might be wondering what the badger thing was about…

…That's just my border thing for last chap…

…as you may have noticed, the comp's bein' pissy. I don't think I need to say that anymore…

…so i've stopped fighting it. i've decided to embrace it and create fun borders…

…so when you see things like this, or out of place like the badgers, it's a border.

_Shott shot at Nott but Shott's shot did not shoot Nott._

_Nott not wanting to be shot quickly shot at Shott's shot._

_Nott's shot shot Shott's shot. Luckily not Nott nor Shott was shot._

My muses have changed names. Form is now Matik (from Grammatik), Inspiria is Idee, and you haven't met Lustig (humor) or Schaden (mischief), so you don't need to worry about it. While we're changing names, I think I'm going to be changing mine soon. I believe I shall call my self… Doomschneider. You know, as in Christoph Doom Schneider. I love that band. But really, I just like to say Doomschneider. Try it: Doom-shnai-der. It's great. What you don't know who Christoph Doom Schneider is? He's the drummer for Rammstein. Which is kind of funny considering that my favorite people in that band are actually Paul Landers (on guitar) and Dr. Christian "Flake" Lorenz (on key board. He's such a dork ). So like I said, I just like to say Doomschneider. But then again it doesn't seem like a it would really affect anyone considering that no one appears to be reading this, since I HAVE NO REVEIWS+pant pant+ anyway.

And speaking of Christoph Doom Schneider, I need to cange the Christof in my second chap to Christoph. Really the name has nothing to do with the person, I just never knew exactly how it was spelled. Well, got to get to that.

One more thing. I don't think this name works for the story (it already being a sci-fi novel having nothing to do with the plot of this story and all), so I want to rename that too. I'm looking at "The 3rd Kingdom" (it'll make sense later) or something of the sort, but I wanted a name for the whole thing. Any above site is really funny and I think quite appropriate. Read until about 75. it's not that long.

"_King and peasant alike will tremble before me! I shall be a blight apon this mortal coil, a harbinger of death and destruction! All will cower an the mere uttering of my name."_

"_Wait, do we even have names?"_

"…_Don't we?"_

-zeldacomic. net

Kurama: I don't believe it! How could you do that to me!

I'm the authoress, and Idee and Schaden said so.

Kurama: Well I refuse to be treated this way!

Kurama, I am the author, you are my bitch. Get used to it. Just be nice like Kuronue.

Kuronue: yeah.

Kurama: no.

You don't have a choice.

Kurama: oh really –grabs rose from desk-

-CRACK-

Kurama: what the! Nooooooooo! Blast it! Who's sick joke was thornless roses!

Schaden: that would be mine.

BWAAHAHAHAHA! –grows giant thorny rose bush to engulf Kurama-

Kurama: AAAAAHHHH!

That's right. Now review or Kurama dies. I'm not kidding. I have replacements. I don't need him. And I have plenty of chapters to make you sweat. BWAHAHAHA!

Kurama: HELP MEEEEE!

2-14-05

ok, so apparently I fixed it and then something else broke. Sorry 'bout that.

2-15-05

it doesn't seem to like web adresses. i saw this somewere else. let's hope it works.

2-16-05


	5. Scratch That

WOTW- 5

Yaaaaaayyyyyy! My first review! Thankies to Pan Jaganshi. As for your ?s: I'm really sorry but I can't really say much except 'you'll see.' Don't worry. It's already written and all I have to do is type it and wait for its turn to come out. Also—about Kuronue: I knew it! I've seen him called so many ridiculous things it's not even funny anymore. No bird live or dead has wings like that. It's in the definition of bird: Any of the class Aves of warm-blooded, egg-laying, **feathered** vertebrates with forelimbs modified to form wings. In case anyone hasn't noticed, Kuronue _does not have feathers_. At some point I even saw him called a chimera. Sorry, but that's a completely different (not to mention mythical) animal. I looked it up. It's a fire-breathing, winged, she-goat with some lion and/or snake parts or something like that. It's also a dream or fathom or a kind of splice thing, but none of those apply to him.

Also Pan, I have read your story. Don't give up. It's looking really good. I'm sorry I haven't actually reviewed. Here's why: 1) I've been working on this, 2) I've been busy, 3) I've been sick, and 4) I'm fatally lazy. I'm working on it though.

Everybody: read "My Past: A Nekos' Story" by Pan Jaganshhi. I don't think its on the same lines as this story (not that I'm comparing them), but its still pretty fun.

I'm happy! Though seriously, my best friend didn't even review. I review hers. I'm not even a star wars freak! This I say to TOAFAQ: doom on you! Doom on you!

But enough of that. On with the show!

General notes:

Disclaimer: I own that review. It's mine and you can't take it away from me! You'll have to fight me for it. Yu Yu Hakusho is a different story. I don't own it… but I'll still fight you if you try to take it from me.

**Rating- See first chapter. Could be considered R by some people.**

The rest? Well, they're general. You can find them else where; like previous chapters.

Mønti Pythøn ik den Hølie Gräilen

Not so general:

I hated writing this. It is 7074lli 5uxx0r (suicide-inducingly terrible). Oh well. I hope the rest of the story is enough to make up for dine schrecklich zu sein Staat (the horrible suckiness).

Language: makai, not that it matters.

Røten nik Akten Di Doomschneider

_"A desire to resist oppression is implanted in the nature of man."_

**Tacitus**

sorry that quote isn't better+

5. Scratch That (no, that's really the name of the chapter)

"Lord Raizen?" a very pretty brunette Stood at the door of Yusuke's study. She held in her arms at her hip a squirming, black-haired, half-Japanese toddler. His eyes were grey, like the girl's, and his wild, sholder-length hair was tied in a bobby little ponytail at the nape of his neck in very much the same fashion of his grandfather's significantly longer hair.

"Saskia, dear, come in. Close the door please." She did as instructed and approached her father in law.

Yusuke took the boy from her arms. This was his grandson; child of his eldest son, Reisuke, and Reisuke's half human wife before him. This boy was more likely to become Yusuke's heir not only because he would be much younger, in a youkai sense, than Reisuke when the position was handed down but it was impossible to even locate Reisuke at the moment. Yusuke's son had gone with a scout party some years ago. None of the party returned. Most likely, it's members were dead, but no one would say so.

Yusuke could be considered three-fourths human in spirit only, by now (1). His youkai blood had completely taken over and his decades in the Makai forced him to begin to think like a demon most of the time. While he still had a human form, it had become much easier to maintain his energy in youkai form, so he spent most of his time as such. Being part human, however, had given him a bit of leverage when it came to human relations. He found that knowing that he was 'mostly' human made humans feel that he understood them. He knew that it wasn't his lineage and that someone like Kurama or Hiei would understand them just as well, but he let them think what they wanted.

Looking after a third of the two worlds and maintaining alliances had taken it's toll on Yusuke. Even well into his thirties, Yusuke had been nothing but an overgrown teenager; cool, laid back, and always looking for a fight. Six or seven decades of responsibility had mellowed him out significantly. The deaths of his wife, Keiko, his best friend, Kuwabara, and others (his mother, Shizuru, Kurama's mother +she's a nice lady, why not+) and distance from his remaining friends and acquaintances like Koenma, Botan, Toya and Jin weighed heavily on his heart. Despite this, the lively glint never left his eyes and a mischievous smile (though not incessantly like before) still took over his features from time to time.

In the midst of it all, he stood here in his study with his daughter-in-law. Saskia was half-toushin half-Czech and about the same age as Reisuke but didn't show it any more than other 60-year-old youkai. In the absence of her husband, the human side of Yusuke took her into his house +his kids pretty much live on their own+ and treated her as if she were his daughter. At times she acted more like Yusuke's hand-maiden than the lady of the house. Some time ago, Yusuke had insisted she give up the practice but the woman hadn't yielded yet. Yusuke finally began to allow it as he realized that there were less and less people he could trust. Thus the woman faithfully served her adopted father.

"You asked to see me m'lord?"

"Cut it out," Yusuke insisted letting the Four-year-old play with his battle seasoned fingers," the doors are closed. I'm no more your lord than your dog."

The woman snickered, "Hai, 'too-san." She'd picked up Japanese form her husband and his family.

"Have you heard? Hiei's been caught."

"Mukuro Hiei?" Saskia seemed concerned.

"Who? Oh yeah." Yusuke laughed at his absentmindedness, "I'm not used to hearing him called that."

"Do you think he did it?"

"Did what?"

"Murder Lady Mukuro."

"You know what I think. Of course not. He's too proud. Koenma doesn't think so either."

"You've spoken with him?"

"Not officially." Yusuke winked. The nostalgia of the situation was lost on his daughter in law. She was still fuzzy as to the exact relationship between the Tantei, Yusuke, and Koenma. She knew the members had known each other in their relative boyhood but beyond that, Kurama and Hiei were business partners and Koenma was simply an old contact her lord hoped would remember his name. Not that it was a secret; just no one had bothered to explain it to her. She never asked.

"My concern is this." Yusuke walked over to his desk. Prying his hand out of his grandson's grasp, he lifted a letter from his desk and handed it to Saskia.

She recognized the green seal immediately as belnging to Yomi. She read over the letter briefly a few times.

"What does it mean?" she asked.

"It means what it says." Yusuke sighed, "Hiei was arrested by Koenma himself."

"But you said Koenma doesn't think he's guilty."

"I don't know anymore; but we can no longer count on Koenma. It appears that his loyalty to them is stronger. I don't blame him. I don't think he's with them because he wants to be."

"Then why?"

The Reikai can get pretty scary. If it weren't, I don't think we'd have too big of a problem. But it's large and, unfortunately, in charge. They're pretty tough to deal with; especially if you're on the inside. They're in control of you. I don't blame Koenma for not wanting to try to leave."

"So what do we do?"

"Well… unfortunately, Koenma goes on the enemies list."

"But you said he was still OK."

"This is war. It doesn't matter why he's on their side. The fact is that he is on their side and that means that he's not on ours."

The toddler played idly with his grandfather's hand with no mind for the conversation. Silence followed as Saskia mulled over the situation.

"I suppose that isn't good, is it?"

"No. And Kurama's gone missing."

"Oh dear."

"Hm. I feel that something terrible has happened."

"Terrible things have been happening for a while. I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific."

Yusuke nodded at her attempt to lighten the mood. He knew that she wanted him to explain what he thought happened, but he also knew she wouldn't understand. At the same time, he didn't know what he would tell her any way.

"So what will you do?"

"I'm working on it. I've called on some contacts. We'll see."

Saskia took the boy from his arms. "it'll be alright." She assured him. Then she left, clicking the door shut behind her.

Wik das muses

Idee: that sucked

I know.

Idee: we should kill that girl.

No, I actually kind of like her. She's not bad, for the wimp she currently is.

Shaden: Besides, I have a better idea.

No, Schaden. _I_ have a better idea.

Schaden: ooo, do tell.

No, people are reading this. No give-aways. I don't even know if it fits. I may not even do it.

Matik: now that's not nice. Now you have people wondering.

Bwahahahaha! I guess they'll just have to keep reading.

Alsø wik das chara

Kurama: heeeeelp meeeee! Say, doomie (remember, my name's doomschneider now?), why don't you just let me go?

B/c I'm still holding you ransom for reviews. Seriously people, I will kill him. Then I'll take forever to update b/c I'll be rewriting the story. Since practically no one reviews, I don't have any readers that I'm responsible to. I don't have to keep anyone happy. Maybe you'll be more inclined to review if you have complaints. And, in rewritng it, I'll make it angst b/c Kurama's dead; just to spite you all. How 'bout that? BWAHAHAHAHA!

Kurama: I don't want to die! Just review and tell her you read it or something. It's worth a shot right? Just 30 seconds. Pleeeeaaaaase! And Kuronue, who's the traitor now? You haven't done a damn thing to help me. You haven't even tried to keep me company!

Kuronue: Traitor? What?

Hee, hee. He doesn't know about that whole "incident" in the movie.

Kuronue: what "incident"?

Kurama: the incident where… mmmmph!

(twirls roll of duct tape around finger) God I love this stuff. Time is running short. If you love the fox or even value his exsistance, review. I _will_ kill the little fag.

(Matik: no body here thinks that Kurama is homosexual and no offense was meant by the term used above. She's just… um… a little out of it (glares at schaden and lustig). Anyway, Gomen.

Lustig and Schaden: of coarse we think he's gay…

Idee: (hit's the two over the head) you could at last be couth about it, idiots. And no we don't)

Alsø alsø wik dine kritickers (reviewers)

I mentioned pan jaganshi earlier. I just checked my stats again and found a new reviewer. I am very grateful to Brightshadow133. I'm glad it's refreshing. I'd hoped so.

Thank you Not Doomie;). I appreciate it. Now if only TOAFAQ would review. She said she's read it. As for Kurama, if some people don't get their butts in gear, I will. Although you may have a point. Kurama is for some part dark and sinister. If I got rid of him we might have some problems. But not reviewing is a bigger problem.

And who is karakitsune? It's bothering me. I know I've seen that name but I don't recognize any of the stories. And why don't you review?

Wi nøt trei a høliday reading and reviewing this yër ?

Ahh, the shortest stories have the longest notes. I had to type these twice b/c for some reason it didn't save. There's just so much business to attend to. You know how I was going to change the name of this story. I think I found one (no thanks to you people): "when hearts echo he drums"

I know it sounds corny, but just listen. It came from a song from a show that I did last year (show as in theatre, I'm a techie and theatre geek. note how I spell theatre.) here's how it goes:

_Do you hear the people sing?_

_Singing a song of angry men?_

_It is the music of a people_

_Who will not be slaves again!_

_When the beating of your heart_

_Echoes the beating of the drums_

_There is a life about to start_

_When tomorrow comes!_

Brownie points to any one who can tell me what show that's from.

But this is about what happens when the dam bursts, which is what the song/play is about.

So, I think I'm going to change my name officially next time I update which should be next week. what do you all think?

See the løveli chapters

More brownie points to anyone who can tell me where the borders are from.

The wøndërful review system

Leba, amour, amor, ai, and kochanie from Doomschneider.

And mäni interesting furry animals and deamøns

2-25-05 the scheduling beast is almost defeated! We'll get back to that.


	6. Life Is Killing Me

I have no freaking clue what this damn thing is called. I thought I found a better title but then I found several. HEEEELLLLLP MEEEEEE!

Kurama: psha! Yeah right. They're more likely to help me than you.

Shuttup Fox. I still don't think I have sufficient reviews to let you live and some of those I _do_ have say that you _should_ die. /now should those count for him or against him/

Kurama: meep! Help both of us. Review and help her find a title so she'll be happy and not kill me.

Yes my pet. Your chapters run short. MWAHAHAHAAAA!

you people know what you're reading-?- 6

general notes:

you got it. Bordering on R. bla bla bla.

Disclaimer:

not so general:

references to rape. Not lemon or even open (well, one is open), just there. Technically you don't even really have to read this. It's kind of a side note but it's still fun. You might actually see it somewhere else later if I get off my lazy ass to do something with it. We'll see.

The gates of life have closed on you…+

_The definition of success…to win respect of intelligent persons and the affections of children… to give one's self; to leave the world a little better, whether by a healthy child, a garden patch, or a redeemed social condition…_

**Ralph Waldo Emerson**

+…And now there's just no return…+

6. Life Is Killing Me

Two hundred years ago, Kurama had felt himself die with his best friend. Before that he was, for the most part, a trumped up thief and troublemaker. It was that day that he became a cruel, Cold-blooded, heartless, brutal murderer in addition to those. A part of him was destroyed and a true demon was born: the legend of Youko Kurama. Had this happened in those days he would have killed Kuronue the second the weapon had been drawn against him and he would never have even though about the nature of this betrayal.

When Kurama was reborn, though, so was the part of him that had died long before he did. He had nearly killed it again before he realized that he'd ever had it; but, having been tended to and nurtured by humans, it did not die so easily this time and soon thrived in him again. He then realized what it was. Some would call it a heart but he never understood why they would associate such a thing with a bodily organ so easily fooled, repaired, and (these days any way) replaced. This was not the center of one's circulatory system but surely the center of something. It was a center of compassion, love, honor, and pride for more than one's balls. It was, of course, the center of negative feelings as well: hate, fear, pain, sadness.

He realized that without this center he was nothing more than a purposeless being with no more drive than that of lust and the instinctual desire to save one's ass. He also realized that he had almost lost it before as well: in the midst of so much hatred, rejection, corruption, and abuse of his youngest days. Being the miserable friendless loveless, parentless wretch he was…

+…You're wishing that the hands of doom…+flash back in case you can't tell+

A preadolescent looking boy stumbled through the dying forest. He knew that it was dying because the plants cried out to him knowing that he could replenish them. What was the point? They would start ding again shortly after he left. Besides, he was dying just like them. In what way exactly, he wasn't sure, but he knew he was and didn't care.

He'd been cast out yet again and his stomach had stopped growling days ago. In any other forest he could have gotten by but this one was dying, he was convinced, out of someone's shear desire that he die with it. He couldn't replenish a bush for the shear purpose of eating its fruit: the water wheel didn't turn that way (1).

He saw someone faintly in the distance (or at least he thought he did) that looked like they were coming his direction. He hoped to the gods that they would give him the dignity for them not to meet. He didn't doubt that this person would find some reason to hit him, beat him, curse him, kill him, or worse. Even if they were a man (which it was bound to be) he'd been told to many times that he was so pretty that it didn't matter.

/Just let me die with what dignity I have left./ he let himself pray though he wasn't sure to whom or why.

+…Could take your mind away…+no, the flashback is not over yet+

A tall, dark-haired, bat-winged man wearing clothing just as dark and scythes at his waist walked in a rather bouncy, carefree manner. By human standards he looked about twenty and one would have expected him to whistling or humming despite his aura (both physical and figurative) of strict leadership and strong tendency to kill anyone who might happen to get in his way. Over his shoulder was slung a full-looking haversack and perched atop his head with a ponytail poking out of its torn open top was a very battered, black, wide-brimmed hat.

His long, elfishly pointed ears twitched as he picked up a soft, shuffling footstep that was not his own. He whipped his head in its direction. Off in the distance, he saw a pale figure, in sharp contrast with the dark forest, stumbling along.

The man changed direction slightly so that, instead of passing them in the distance, he would meet them.

Border

The boy cursed whatever gods he might have prayed to as the man approached him.

"Hello."

The boy did not speak but whipped a blood red rose out of his silver hair and stood poised for attack.

The man surveyed the boy. He was preadolescent, little more than a child, and dawned no more than a tattered pair of beige pants from which a silver white tail protruded. The boy was scrawny beyond the effects of growth spurts and the man, half joking with himself, counted the boy's ribs. He was as well muscled as the situation would allow and the man could tell that, though starving, the boy could and no doubt would put up a good fight. He must have been in his share of them for all of the scars lying white on his pale body.

His eyes moved to the long, shining, silver hair flowing over the boy's shoulders and cascading down his scarred back and matching silver fox-ears poking out of it. He felt a surge of pity at the boy's beautiful face knowing the boy was right to be suspicious of him.

"That you got there," he nodded to the flower, "That's nice. What else can it do?"

The boy answered with a motion of his arm and wrist elongating the flower into a green, thorny whip. In a second motion he attacked, the weapon cracking and drawing a long, clean cut in the man's arm meant to do much more had the man not jumped back.

The man returned with his scythe aimed just above the boy's hand so that the conjured whip lay limp and useless on the ground. The scythe shot back to its owner and he returned it smoothly to his belt.

The boy dropped what was left of the whip and hung his head admitting defeat.

"Do what you will, sir," the boy lifted his head and glared strait into the man's eyes, "but I will not fear you."

The man realized what he meant. Taking pity (probably for the first time in his life) he stepped carefully forward. The boy didn't even flinch. When he reached the boy he knelt down and met his face. He gently brushed the silver bangs out of the way and looked into the boy's golden eyes. The boy still didn't move. He only stared back, hatred burning in his eyes—but at the same time, fear resided there; fear and pain and the wish not to be hurt again.

Taking even himself by surprise, he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the boy in a careful hug.

The boy tensed but was still. Then he realized something: this was not the embrace he was used to. It was not lustful, hurtful, or mocking. This hug was honest and caring: meant to comfort him.

The man felt the boy ease. He held him for a moment longer then pulled away. He reached into his sack and pulled out a few fruits, biscuits, and a pouch of water.

"What's your name, kid?" he asked while doing so.

The boy looked startled for a second. No one had bothered to ask him that in a long time.

"I… have none… sir." he staggered out, "I've been called Revlis some places."

"Revlis… hmm, isn't that 'silver' backwards?"

The boy was taken aback again. "English. yes, sir." he answered politely.

"Well that's not a name, it's an alias."

"Then I guess I don't have a name."

"How old are you?"

"About 15." The boy replied after a moment's thought.

"Well, we can't have that now can we? Kids traipsin' around, no name, no… I'm assuming you've got no parents which is why you ain't got a name."

The boy nodded.

"well, like I said, we can't have you runnin' around with no name, no folks, and no food. I'm not exactly a very good dad-like person, and I certainly don't got a decent place to bring you to, so I wouldn't be much help in getting' ya the folks part but…" he handed the boy the rations; more decent and plentiful than the boy had received in ages. "As for a name, and I said I wasn't the dad type, but if I had a son I'd call him…" He paused in thought, " Kurama." he finished with pronounced conviction. "le'see, y're a youko, so you'ld be Youko no Kurama—Youko Kurama." he nodded, "That sounds right. Kay, kid, y're Youko Kurama."

"The youko don't like me. They wouldn't like me to say I was one of them."

"We'll that's just too bad for them. You are a youko and they'll just have to deal with it… so will you. It's important to have roots, whether you like them or not. Now, what else… Ah!" he stood up, undid the white sash around his waist, and wrapped it in a complex pattern around the boy's torso and shoulders so that it became a very baggy, shirt-like garment.

"Hmm…" he said, looking somewhat disappointed, "It's a bit big." That was an understatement. It was huge and looked absolutely ridiculous on the boy's small wiry frame. "It always works for me. Well, I suppose it's 'cause you're so scrawny," he paused in thought, "and so much shorter than me." he added seeing that the boy didn't even come up to the bottom of his ribs. "You're only, what, fifteen?" A nod. " Yeah, you can grow into it."

Despite his manners, the boy, recently christened Youko Kurama, stared in utter confusion at the odd behavior and mannerisms of this stranger. No one, human, demon, or reikai, had ever acted as such. It wasn't even that the man actually cared about him, but just the way he moved, spoke, and thought (you could tell how he thought because he did it out loud) was so different, so odd, that meaning of what he was doing was completely lost.

"Well, let's see… name: Youko Kurama, food, folks—well, that's a problem. But you've got a name, clothes," he sniffed the air, "relatively clean," he ran his fingers shamelessly through the boy's hair, making him flinch, and discovered a less than expected but still undesirable amount of tangles and knots, "with a nice comb you should be set." He pulled a comb from his pocket and handed it to the boy. " 'Kay," he pointed in the direction he'd come from, "there's a cute, little town that way. They're real nice down there. There's a stream just outside the town. Wash up there before you go in. Don't leave without someone to look after ya, 'kay?"

"But if I get someone to take care of me, why would I leave?" Kurama replied, confused by the man's logic.

"You might get some passer to take you in."

"Oh, OK."

"Now remember: your name's Youko Kurama."

"OK… what's yours?"

"Why?"

the boy shrugged.

"It's Victor Levi Kuronue." he said proudly, "Kuronue's the family name." he added with consideration for differences in name order.

The boy nodded, "Thank you, Kuronue-sama."

"My pleasure." Kuronue responded picking up his sack of loot, for he was, in fact, a thief.

"No, that's not what I meant. Well, the food, clothes, name… all that is great and I thank you but…" he looked down at his feet, "Thank you for… not… _having_ me."

The meaning of the word 'having' brought Kuronue back to reality. Had this boy been so abused that he expected everyone he met to beat, insult, or—yes—_rape_ him? That was, after all, what he'd meant by the word.

Suddenly, a pity even stronger, deeper, and, by his definition, more dangerous and annoying than the first cut through the thief. Despite the danger in it, it was the last straw. He was a horrible roll model. He lived with a nomadic band of thieves and mercenaries: heartless murderers. It was no place for a kid and he was nobody to take one there, but he could not stand for this. This kid _wasn't_ going to find a home and at the very least needed someone to make sure that no one would _have_ him anymore. Maybe he'd find somewhere on the road to drop the kid off. No matter what, that annoying so-called 'heart' wouldn't let him just walk away hoping that this kid would find somewhere to stay.

"That's it." He burst out, startling the kid, "you're coming with me." He grabbed the boy's shoulder and pulled him along a little more violently than he ment to.

"Where? Why?" blurted the startled fox.

"You're gonna live with me for a while. You're a growing, starving kid. As nice as those villagers are, they wouldn't understand."

"Where do you live?" Kurama couldn't suppress his curiosity.

"All over the place. The band travels a lot."

"Band? As in band of thieves?"

"Yeah, those are stolen goods y're eatin'. Get used to it."

+…And you don't care if you don't see again…+now the flashback is over+

…But everything was in the past. He was a different person than he'd ever been. It didn't matter what he would have done. What was he going to do now? What _could_ he do?

He wasn't sure. What he knew now was that _what_ had happened didn't matter now; What did matter was that eternal, philosophical, and possible unanswerable question…

… Why?

+…The light of day+

(singing softly as she types)

Everything around you

What's it coming to?

God knows as your dog knows

Bog blast all of you.

Nothing more to do.

Living just for dying;

Dying just for you.

I love that song. Let's test your early 1980's pop culture. What song are the title and borders from? Hint: find the missing line.

Neways. I've changed my name and my bio.

Review or the Fox dies. Seriously, the next chapter is the deciding one. You find out whether or not he dies. So review.

SemeDesu- I'm sorry that you feel that way about the Fox. I actually kind of like him, but not quite as much as reviews. I'm also sorry that it's wordy. That's not the first time I've been told that, but that's how I write and it's what I like to read too. I hope it's not too wordy for you to stop reading. And you're right about the borders and song. I don't think you needed me to tell you that but whatever. I think some people might get it because of the "Monty Python ik den Holi Gralen" (sp?), but, once again, whatever. Thanks for reviewing.

OK. I think I bored you all to death last time w/ notes so I'll keep it short.

I don't know what the name is going to be yet, so it's going to stay. I'll tell you when I'm gonna change it. I have officially changed my name to Doomschneider now (as if you haven't noticed).

Oh, and sp correction. I think I said something completely different than I meant to last time so: Lebe is actually Lieben.

Lieben Sie von Doomschneider

Out

3-04-05


	7. and Back?

Title of some sort- you all know what you're reading.

Wow purplehairedwonder, you read through that gibberish of a sixth chapter. It's up with spaces 'n' junk now. I'm sorry you had to go through that. Well, I hope you're happy with this. Some people actually told me to kill him. I was shocked and appalled. Then again, I was the one threatening to kill him.

Kurama: Gah, yes, don't kill me! Yes purplehairedwonder, you love me. What was that girl thinking; wanting to kill me?

Shuttup Fox. You're not clear yet.

_Ladies and gentlemen, old snake is going to dance. +translation: kuro tells all+_

general notes

bordering R. if you don't know this by now, you haven't been reading this any way.

Definitions and junk in previous chaps.

Disclaimer: I own the Fox's life. That is all. No copyrights, no trademarks, no CO2s.

_Play some snake music please. He is stretching and warming himself up._

not so general notes: well, this is it guys. You find out if he dies. In any case, Pan Jaganshi, you find out why.

The second part of this was BSed, so forgive me. It's not too long so you won't be tortured too much. It's just following up on an idea I had, so I put it there. Other than that… enjoy!

_He learned this when he was very little. This one is called the pretzel. Watch this one. _

_Where can you run to  
__What more can you do  
__No more tomorrow  
__Life is killing you  
__Dreams turn to nightmares  
__Heaven turns to hell  
__Burned out confusion  
__Nothing more to tell  
_Black Sabbath,Bloody Sabbath

"_He shot me!"  
_Pirets of the Caribbean

_"Why do you fill my head with hurting!"  
_applegeeks. com

_I wish I could do that. This one is called the butterfly. The double heart…The swan… _

7. Dreams Turn to Nightmares…

…and Back?

Kurama regained consciousness but kept his eyes closed. He felt like shit. He felt betrayed, he ached all over, but overall, he was confused. Why had Kuronue tried to kill him? Then again, that wasn't what bothered him. For youkai, one hardly need ask for a reason to kill. Why wasn't Kuronue dead? It was a waste of time to ask that too. The Reikai was on the fritz and Kuronue, The freak that he was, may not have been dead in the first place.

What _was_ the problem was: why was _he_ still alive? If Kuronue wanted someone dead, they died. Didn't matter how, they just died. It was that simple.

The question bothered Kurama so much that he decided to rouse himself. He fluttered his eyes open and looked around. That didn't help much. He didn't see anything. Not that it was too dark (though it was less than what would be considered light) there was just nothing to see; nothing that is but a shapeless figure against the wall of the small space. It stirred with his motion and opened two shining, silver eyes.

Kurama tensed in recognition. He had seen those eyes so many times. Compared to the light, Kuronue's eyes seemed a steely, dull grey ; but in the dark, they gleamed silver.

"Chill Kid." Kuronue said in a calm, indifferent tone. There was something in that tone that Kurama had learned to trust. Whether it was voluntary or not, he relaxed immediately. Not only that, but Kuronue was back to calling him 'Kid.' This was definitely the Kuronue he was used to.

"How ya feelin', Fox?" Or not. Was his tone slightly… apologetic?

"Like shit," Kurama replied, slightly more confused, "but I think I'll live." Kuronue was never afraid to admit it when he was wrong (which wasn't often) but he never apologized.

"I'm sorry, Kid."

Maybe he did.

"For what? I still don't know what happened."

"I suppose I do owe you an explanation."

"I would think so." Kurama couldn't contain his frustration. He didn't like not knowing things. He was too confused at the moment to be angry for what had actually happened; just that he didn't know what was going on.

"Well, ye see…" Kuronue stalled, pulling his hat down over his eyes as he was accustomed to doing when he did not want to say something. Kurama guessed it was so he didn't have to look people in the eye and let him have his 'security blanket.' "Yeh know how screwy the Reikai's gotten."

"Yes." Kurama answered, urging him on.

"More fucked up than usual, ya know?" +don't you wish he'd stop saying 'ya know'+ Kuronue forced a laugh.

"Yes." Kurama almost growled. His patience was waning.

"Yeah, well, of the nerve of 'em. Ya know? It's wasn't really my fault." Kuronue screwed with his hat some more. Despite his aching body, Kurama snapped up and snatched the infernal hat from the rambling demon's head. Before the other could jump for it, he held a hand up to stop him and held the hat far out of its owner's reach.

"Spill it!" he growled, glaring daggers at his ex-partner.

Kuronue locked eyes with him and returned the very look that he had taught the Fox centuries before, still halfway reaching for the head piece. There was no conviction behind his gaze, however, and soon, like so many times before, he cracked under the chilling imitation. He sat back on his haunches and sighed, admitting defeat.

Hiding his eyes behind his bangs this time, he began to speak: "There's guys up there getting' real tired of you. They sent men an' all, but none of them could kill you."

"So that's what all that was about." Kurama muttered under his breath, thinking back to a previous stream of attacks he'd endured.

"So finally, they talked to me. Said they wanted me to kill you. That in order for me to be able to, they'd have to restore my body. When the job was done, I'd be free to do as I liked… alive."

"So you sold me out!" Kurama shot up and threw the hat back at its owner. He couldn't believe it. Kuronue was a cold-hearted bastard, but he'd always been more of the emotionally constipated jerk type. Something like this classified as treachery, betrayal; it was far beneath anything Kurama had come to expect from the man before him. "Not you're fault? Like hell!" Had kurama been truly human, he would have been close to tears.

There were many periods of Kurama's life (or lives, as it may be). The first being his days as a miserable, rejected, wretch. At this point he would have up and run, regardless of the shape he was in. If it had happened in his and Kuronue's glory days, his youko mind would have probably snapped. As the hardened killer he'd become after Kuronue's death, he would have simply killed the demon as soon as their weapons were drawn and never even gotten this far. As a human he probably would have just broken down and cried out of frustration, betrayal, and hatred.

He was, however, at a point in his life when he's reconciled all of these pieces of himself. He was filled with the desire to do every one of these. In the light of these options, he was at a total loss for what to do.

He had to choose something, though. As he often did when his human emotions started raging, lock them up. He steeled himself and became something dangerously close to that heartless creature that he had been in the days of old: heartless, logical, and cold.

Under this pretense, he felt himself become overwhelmed with a dangerous but peaceful sense of apathy. There was no longer any threat to him, so he didn't feel any need to retaliate. He still hated Kuronue. The bat could hang for all he cared, but it wasn't worth the effort to kill him personally.

The Fox sat seething for a moment while Kuronue let the reaction sink in. This was why he didn't want to say anything right there. The Fox was confused, hurt, tired, and moody. In other words: cranky. He'd wanted to wait until the Fox was ready to keep a cool head long enough to finish; preferably, a few rested days later.

"That's not what I meant." he said calmly, "I wasn't finished."

"What's to finish?" Kurama glared at him moodily.

"Okay, rule number one: _NEVER_ jump to conclusions. +imagine Gandalf in his "big-and-scary" mode, then back to normal+ I told them to shove it, you dolt." He knew the Fox was crabby, but this was ridiculous. He was like an angry teenager.

"You did?"

"In so many more words. I wish you had a little more faith in me. Or has the rest of the world gotten to you?"

"Not much surprises me any more."

"I can tell. Now… can I finish?"

A nod.

"Thank you. They said they could make me. I told them they could try so long as they got around to kissing my ass while they were at it. I don't think they needed my goading. They used some kind of spell. I don't remember anything clearly after that. They said something about an end and how it would be weak without it. I think it had something to do with your blood. Cocky bastards. But then, so was I. I wasn't strong enough to fight it. For what it's worth, I did manage to keep my aim off."

So that was the story. It explained everything. Kurama wasn't dead because Kuronue had, in fact, never wanted him dead. Kuronue had been sent to assassinate him by the fucked up Reikai. That about covered it.

"I'm sorry." Kurama suddenly felt guilty. "I didn't mean to…"

"Forget it," Kuronue cut him off, "I intend to." He sighed, "Damn Reikai. They just gotta screw everyone, don't they?"

"Looks to me like you got the better end of the deal."

"Deal? There WAS no _deal_. I said it myself. I didn't want to be part of this shit head. This Is that war I told you about. Besides, I've come to terms with my death. I never actually had a problem with it. I really didn't care to be back in this hell hole, but here I am!" He sighed again. "Oh well. Obviously, no one important cares or I wouldn't be here. May as well role with it."

"Well you could…" Kurama cut himself off this time.

"Are you joking? Knowing they could just send me back? I'm not into kidding myself." He finally replaced his hat on his head. "At least here I'm not in their domain. And I suppose there are worse people to be back with." He stretched nonchalantly and leaned back on the wall of their little cubby whole.

"It seems that you've come to terms with your life now, too." Kurama smirked at him. Kuronue never had a problem coming to terms with anything. He just rolled with it.

"Got to sleep, brat. You look like shit." Kuronue retorted.

Kurama smiled and lay down.

"You know," he said lightly, "I feel better now."

"How's that?"

"I not only believe, but know, now, that you wouldn't betray me."

Kuronue smirked, half asleep. "Don't kid yourself. I'd ditch you in a second."

Kurama snickered to himself and closed his eyes.

_I would be tired by now. +but Lowell doesn't give up+_

Flying youkai were hard to find these days. Well, they were hard to find at all. Not that they were rare or anything, but tracking something that doesn't leave a trail was insanely difficult. It was a good thing she had nothing better to do. It was difficult, but no one was impossible to trace. /He can't fly forever./ Then she'd have them. /No one gets away with _my_ prize; no one./

_He is slowing down. +we're almost done+_

"Sir, my humblest of apologies."

"Idiot! Now we've got the two of them to deal with. I told you not to go through with it! This is insubordination!"

"Please, sir, we have the jaganshi."

"And that means what? He's under my son's guard. You know I don't trust that boy. There something wrong with him. He sides with _them_. He's become too friendly too friendly with the other races."

"Begging your pardon, sir, why don't you just…"

"SILENCE FOOL! That is my concern. You do what you are told. Take care of his beloved tantei. Oh, and that wolf?"

"Yes, sir. We're on that."

"That is not comforting. Note the last time you said that. You _can_ be replaced. I want results."

"Yes, sir."

_Sleep well old snake._

I have no clue what that wolf thing was about. Maybe I'll do something with it, maybe I won't. its just stupid.

I didn't kill the Fox, 'kay? Sorry SemeDesu, but I was just too lazy to rewrite the whole thing (that'd be a lot, I've got like… eleven, twelve chaps written). And people _did_ review, right?

'Kay, can anyone tell me what the borders are from. This is not supposed to be common knowledge. It's pretty weird. Why snake? Remember the badgers? Yeah, that. Say, did anyone recognize the site those are from? I really need to find out so people don't think I'm nuts.

Idee: you _are_ nuts.

That's not the point.

Kurama: can someone please let me down now?

Hmmm… should we?

Kuronue: yeah, come on.

Kurama: oh, so _NOW_ you stand up for me.

Kuronue: I don't have to now either. Like I said: I'd ditch you in a second.

Kurama: meep!

I don't know, maybe our reviewers should tell us. And sorry, I sense a filler coming up. I have this thing that, since I changed the order around, I don't know what to do with. I think I'm just going to BS something. We'll see. I apologize in advance.

Until then,

Doomschneider

4-10-05


	8. FILLER MADNESS!

Still searching for a fxcking title- part 1: The Third Kingdom- chap 8

**So what is a filler?** Honestly, you people need to read more web comics. There comes a time in a writer's life when they don't want to do jack squat. A lot of them actually. When this happens but they have promised to update, they throw a piece of crap that they had laying around up on the net and call it good. Well, actually they call it a filler. Usually it's a drawing they had around (like dead Pyro art days (mega tokyo)) or a side plot (el goonish shive) or a "guest artist" (Zelda comic) or a poem or a title (alien dice) or an add for their merchandise (alien dice) or a random piece of shit (alien dice) or endless authors' notes (me). After that they might just start archiving them separately. So that's a filler.

welcome to filler madness+

I'm back from spring break. I didn't update b/c I didn't want another Chapter 7 fiasco (sorry again Purplehairedwonder), so to make up for it, I'm updating twice this week. Not only that, but it's just wouldn't have been fair to just put this up because it's filler bull shit. I just wan't to get on with this

Over all, I think spring break was rather a success. I finally got Bandits and Kings (you were right Purplehairedwonder, that is awesome) I got some cleaning done. I wrote two more chapters to this (BTW, I'm almost done with part 1 on this end of things, but only about half the chaps are up. I love being on top of thins ;-) ) and did a layout (yes a layout) on another fic, so I should be doing something on that soon. I saw Celtic Woman on PBS (awesome concert). That was r0x0r. I also saw Queen of the Damned (not a total waste of time, but it's titled like Princess Mononoke (type that ten times fast)) and the third Harry Potter (it makes no sense w/o the book, kind of disappointing, but not a total waste of time). Needless to say, I got in a lot of viewing time

On the other hand, I finally saw Napoleon Dynamite. That _was_ a total waste of two hours of my life. There were so many better things I could have been doing… like blowing my nose (yeah, that would have been a much better use of that time, instead of lowering my IQ 30 points). I can't believe those people used up their last brain cell on that piece of shit. Whatever, you all didn't come to hear my movie critiques.

I'm back… from outer space…+

general crap: I don't own that piece of shit they dare to call a movie. I do own a Bandits and Kings DVD. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Not so general: a bunch of BS. It's a filler, what do you expect? But it's still important, it's just a short shit.

this is filler madness.+

_"I do not like work even when someone else does it."  
_ **Mark Twain**

8. North It Is Then

"You're sure?"

"Yes Kuronue, I'm fine. And if we stay here much longer, I'm going to go insane."

"Alright then. Where to?"

Kurama, having fairly recovered, had insisted that they hit the road right ASAP. They now stood outside the convenient, little foxhole +no pun intended, I swear + The two had taken refuge in a few days ago. Kurama even recognized it as one of his and Kuronue's old hideouts.

"I don't really know. I should find some source of information or news. Probably east." Kurama suggested, looking in said direction.

"East?" Kuronue didn't sound convinced.

"Yeah. There's a sanctuary a few kilometers that way. You can find out anything there."

"I know." Kuronue confirmed, "But are you sure that's the best place? Thieves, assassins; barracuda terrain. I'm pretty much unarmed and you are definitely not at your best."

"True. There's a village of humans and youkai a little further north.… It's near a portal." Kurama explained in response to Kuronue's black look at humans and demons living together in the Makai. "And I think we used to have a stash around there. You could stock up on weapons there. Sound good?"

"North it is then."

oh, don't I just love to torture this bitch+

A light dusting of snow sprinkled the ground like powdered sugar +yummy+. Two sets of footprints led away from… well, nothing; nothing, that is, to the untrained eye. They led from a bush, bare with winter.

Lowell, knowing better, pushed aside some of the lower branches. She was surprised at how well it was hidden. Under the bush was a flattened patch of grass. It wouldn't have stood out were it not under a bush. How the hell could a patch of grass get that flat under a bush?

She pulled at it and found that the grass had just been lain there. Under it were some sticks and twigs to keep the grass from falling into the three foot diameter hole under them.

She sniffed. The Fox and someone else had definitely been there, but weren't now. She'd missed them by about a few hours.

She got up, replaced the cover incase anyone were following her, and took off after the tracks; bringing the number of tracks leading from the bush to three.

In the stillness of the forest, you could hear as she stomped off "Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn…"

oh yes I do.+

Pan Jaganshi: Oh, thank you Pan! (glomps Pan Jaganshi) I was starting to worry, but I can forgive deathly laziness (I kind of have to, don't I?). I'm really glad you thought so and I'm glad that you could sort of guess. That means that it's not totally obscure, but it's not too predictable either. Or were you just in denial. I actually thought of really making him evil, but, then again, I thought of really killing Kurama too. That wouldn't have been any fun, though, would it? We love the thieves, so we'll keep them.

Really though, that made my day. I was in the most boring class ever, and I snuck a peek at my stats and right there, under reviews: 9! Yippeeeeeee! Welcome back from spring break! So thanks. And where's more of your story. Have been reading, you know.

Thanks to all readers and more thanks to all reviewers.

Out,

Doomschneider

3-21-05


	9. North it is Then

Still looking for that title- part one: The Third Kingdom- Chap 9

Hiya! Second chapie, just like I promised. This almost didn't get out. I was on the comp all week, but I was doing this damn project. I hate that thing. I spit on it.

Any way, I'm in a good mood. I'm listening to Tangerine Dream. I love these German bands! This one isn't heavy metal, but it's still kind of industrial. I haven't found a good site for it yet, but you can pretty much just search for it. And no words equals no language barrier. Don't worry.

Purplehairedwonder: Yes, B and K was awesome! The third one's my fave too. Yay for lipiun! And thank you for sympathizing.

Denegación: No poseo nada. No demande o voy a mander mis Nazis de gramatica a ustedes.

Here it is folks.

_It's all that young can do for the old, Shock them and keep them up to date.  
_unknown

9. Part a: North it is Then

"Hey, Kuro, check this out."

Kuronue whipped his head around to address the Fox. An apple protruded from his mouth as the hand that had supported it stood suspended exactly where it had been a moment before.

"Hm.?" He asked with mild boredom.

"Come over here." Kurama waved him over without looking at him.

The bat youkai bent down to look at the paper on the news stand that the Fox was now reading with heavy interest, not bothering to pick it up. The apple still stuck out of his mouth.

"Don't do that." the Fox noted the protrusion in his peripheral vision and continued reading.

Kuronue took a large, crunching bite out of the apple and removed it from his mouth. Not being an avid reader of Turkish newspapers, he left the reading to the learned Fox and skimmed over the pictures for something of interest.

One of them, incidentally one of the largest, caught his eye. It looked like a mugshot with height markings in the backround. The man in the photo (according to said markings) was a little less than a meter and a half tall (about 4' 10"). He had dark, spiky hair with a dash of white in front and, though the picture was in black and white, Kuronue suspected that he had large, red eyes. At the bottom, left corner was a line of writing Kuronue recognized as the language of the Reikai reading "Reikai file photo."

He stared at the photo for a moment, perplexed. Why did this man seem so familiar?

"Hey, Fox. I think I know that guy." he blurted pointedly.

Kurama turned around skimming the passing crowd. "Who? Which guy?"

"That one." Kuronue jabbed at the picture, smudging the poor ink job.

"Kuronue!" Kurama chided him for the damaged newspaper. "Anyway, you should, though I'm surprised at how quickly you noticed."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you surprised… if I'n supposed to know him?"

"Because it was four centuries ago." Kurama turned back to the paper.

"So, who is he? I don't like not knowing people I should."

"He's Hiei."

"Hiei…Hiei… Oh! That shrimp! Hey! How'd you recognize him and I didn't?"

"Because. The last time you saw him was 400 years ago. The last time I saw him was about two moons ago."

"Really?"

Kurama nodded and continued to read the article.

"Freaky."

"How so?" Kurama asked, not looking up.

"We don't see him for 400 years and you run into him about two moons before he turns up in the paper."

"He's been in the paper before." Kurama stated bluntly, "And, actually, I ran into him about a century ago. I was about fifteen as a human, I think."

"Really?"

"Yes. Stop asking me that. We're actually pretty good friends now. Funny how many friends I make while committing crimes." He smirked to himself.

"What other friends have you made in crime?"

"You." Kuronue mock gagged at this, "Urameishi, Kuwabara, Boton, Yukina… I gets kind of long, actually. Not all of them are that great and I'm not in touch with a lot of them. A few happen to be dead."

"Humans." Kuronue sighed exasperatedly. "Anyway, what does that say?" he asked, implying the newspaper.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask why I'd called you over to look at a newspaper you couldn't read."

"I was getting to it when I saw that. Now, what's our little dragon friend doing in the paper?"

"Well, basically, it says that he's been arrested… again. It's got a lot of background but I could have told you all this stuff."

"So, fill me in."

"I will. Come on. Let's get out of hearing range of all these people. I'll explain on the way." The Fox turned on his heal.

"On the way where?"

"To the Reikai. We're breaking him out… or, at least I am. You coming?"

"Sure, I'm up for screwing the Reikai, but why are we breaking him out?" Kuronue tagged along after him.

"I told you. Me an' him go back. Besides, we'll screw the Reikai more than you think. It'll make more sense once you're caught up on the last century or so."

"East it is then." Kuronue shrugged and took another crunch of his apple as the two shoved their way through the crowd.

and now for the adventures of our thoroughly annoyed Lowell! Lowell: Ich hasse dich. 'death glare' Me: I know. +

Key: all speech is in Turkish (or what ever they speak there. Any one know?)

_Ironic that the lowest knave's blood grows the loveliest flowers_.

Kurama

9. parte b: Que Patético (how pathetic)

As Lowell finished describing the Fox to the vender whose cart was reeking of the Fox's scent, the old man nodded.

"Oh yes. The redhead was here. He was an odd one. But that was hours ago."

"Do you know which way he went?"

"No, I didn't see them leave but he and his friend seemed real interested in this article." He held up the smudged paper. +don't ask me why it didn't sell, ok+ She took the paper.

"His friend?"

"Oh yes. Tall fellow. Long black hair, ghost white skin; Like a vampire or something. Come to think of it, he did have bat wings."

Lowell snorted; reading and listening at the same time. Vampires didn't have wings, Ryoushi (1) did. Vampires and Ryoshi were mortal enemies. Ryoushi had been created and bred for the sole purpose of hunting and killing Vampires. They were good at it too. Only problem was, they did their job. When Vampires became nearly extinct, the Ryoushi were simply cast out. An entire race created for one purpose and tossed out to face the world when that purpose was fulfilled. How Pathetic.

The old man's mistake was a common one though. Ryoushi were created with Vampires in mind. They had many similar attributes and, in most cases, were just as vicious. In fact, no one could confirm nor deny the rumor that Ryoushi were a sub-breed of the creatures of the darkness. In any case, they were created so that they could compete with the terrible creatures and in turn replaced them in mythology. Few humans knew what the Nosvaratu (2) really was and rarely could they see them properly. Most humans didn't even know that there was more than one kind. The Ryoushi became "Vampires" by often showing up in one's wake, so were often jumbled with the real thing. Two races, destined to destroy each other, had become one. How pathetic.

Even now, with nothing better to do, they hunt what's left of the Vampires; and every now and then a Vampire will hunt them. The two were locked in eternal turmoil. How pathetic.

"You know what was real funny 'bout 'im?" the old vendor continued. /Is he still talking/ she thought/Better milk him for it./

"What?" she asked feigning interest in this imbecilic creature.

"His hat."

"Hmm?" She tried not to sound too interested, but a hat? What could this guy think was so damn funny about a hat? Was it odd? So what? The guy who the Fox happened to be talking to was a loony. Big deal. What was so special about the hat?

"Yeah. It was real old an' tattered." /Big whoop./ Lowell mentally rolled her eyes.

"Don't know why anyone would keep a mess like that around. It looked like it'd been to hell an' back."

"Really." /Interesting choice of words./ she thought as someone suddenly popped into her mind. "I'll take this." She said indicating the paper. She began to dig in her pocket.

"Let me get you a clear one, miss." +ok, that's why it hadn't sold+

"No. This one's fine." she said, overpaying him for the paper, "Keep the change." She winked and left.

ok, now it's done+

(1) Ryoushi- japanese for "hunter/s"

(2) Nosvaratu- german for "vampire"

note: vampires inthis storyare heartless, souless beasts of the netherealm (or something dark sounding like that). they have no real personality, so go off on me about all the cool vampire chara and not to dis them. this is how i portray them here. end of discussion.

well, I said I'd get on up and I did.

Matik: you blew off your project to do it.

I didn't blow it off. I did it.

Idee: you were up till four though. I'm shot. You're getting' your own ideas from now on. +remember? She gives me my ideas+

NNNOOOOOO! COME BACK! I'll go to sleep tonight. I promise. I don't have to do anything tomorrow. I'll be so fxing bored. Especially w/ my stupid little brat on spring break. I'll have to hide.

Stupid little brat (aka my brother): what was that!

Go away. You were dropping eves.

Stupid little brat: I was what?

Schaden, Kuronue, Hiei, sick 'im!

Stupid little brat: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Idee: you worked me to death all spring break. I need my own break.

You were the one shouting stupid HP/YYH fics at me!

Idee: too bad. I need a break.

Uh oh. She's on strike now. Seriously. I'm stuck now. I've almost got writer's block. Good news: I know what I want to do. Bad news: I have no idea how. Send me some cool fight scene ideas. We're talkin' Hiei here, if that helps. Don't worry. I've got about +checks chapters+ four or five weeks worth of stuff until we're really in the hole. I might just have to painfully scribble some shit out. Hopefully not. Maybe Idee will have enough break then.

Good. Finished. Just in time.

Kurama+still tied up in the bush+ No you're not. What about me! I'm getting kind of hungry.

waves some toast in Kurama's face+ is this what you want?

Kurama+snaps at it like a hungry dog+ yes +whines+ pleeeeeaase!

Should I? Review.

Now I'm done. Just in time. I have to go.

Doomschneider

3-24-05


	10. Detour

I learned a new curse word: spooned, as in "We are so spooned."

Still no spooning title- part one: The Third Kingdom- chapter 10

Notes

"encouraging" sayings courtesy of The Once and Future Queen.

In case you haven't noticed the word "fox" is capitalized ("Fox") when it refers specifically to Kurama. It's almost like a nick name, but the author gets to use it too.

Kane pronounced using romaji (Ka-nay). Kane is speaking Japanese. He is using the word "aku-ma" when he says demon, whereas I would be using "youkai." Difference: aku-ma quite literally "evil-evilbeaing" is like we think of demons (servants of the devil and what-not). Youkai has more of a neutral connotation. They're not good or bad. Technically they're a-moral (no sense of good and evil. Just existing by whatever means they have to.) but that kind of goes against a lot of comic, anime, and fan plots, so it's difficult to keep them that way. I try to portray Kuronue as rather a-moral with a hint of rare humanity and a broad but strict code of honor. Rather hiei-like but more fun.

Because it actually matters now, I'm putting up the "definition" of splice again.

splice: one who was born human/Reikai/Youkai (I suppose they could be a hybrid too)and became another (i.e. Kurama, werewolves, vampires (if they were bitten)). They may consider themselves full one side or the other or may just say that they area splice but they are not 1/2 or anything like that.

Reminders:

You all should know this but it's changed a bit since the beginning and I haven't officially said anything.

author's note/border or scene change (depending on what's in it. use your judgment)+

/thoughts/ "/Telepathy/" makes sense don't it? Why not standard 'thoughts' or _thoughts_? B/c I use 'blah' for so many other things like 'sarcastic writer's syndrome(SWS)' and I don't want to use "blah" b/c it would be confused w/ something being said or a quote which it probably is not. As for italics: 1) I use them for other things, 2) some computers don't like that kind of formatting, 3) I use that for SWS too, and 4) I don't want to rely too much on it b/c of the comp thing. Personally, I sometimes print things out b/c it's easier to read. b/c of the comp thing, a lot of meaning is lost due to the fact that all of the italics have been taken out. When I put things in italics, it isn't vitally important to have them in italics, just slightly more helpful.

Story:

No quote yet. no time.

10. Detour (part one)

"Where are we?" Kuronue asked staring up the hill at the Japanese temple.

"Umm… Deture." The human in half youko form +yes, he has a half human form now+ patted the back of his head. Kuronue glared at him suspiciously. "Making good on a promise." The Fox shrugged at him. "It won't take long." He started up the some million steps.

Once at the top, Kurama pulled aside the door. "Master Kane?" he called stepping cautiously inside. Kuronue followed with his hands in his pockets, taking in his surroundings and seeming almost bored.

They'd entered the empty dojo of the temple. 'Encouraging' sayings such as "Kill him first." "Remember: Team leaders get all the blame." and "Groups give the enemy targets other than you." hung on the walls while rolled training mats sat under them. On one side of the room, spiritual relics and a few weapons sat on a rack. Aside from these articles, the room was bare; the spotless floor and high ceiling making it seem even more expansive than it was.

Out of nowhere, the Fox shoved him aside and jumped to avoid a massive ki bolt that, missing its mark, flew out the door and disintegrated a few trees.

"Back demons!" a cry came from the direction of the attack, "Be gone from this place! We have nothing suited for your kind. Leave!"

Kuronue hopped back from a barrage of punches and kicks. The attacker streaked forward. Kuronue blocked the assault then backflipped and brought himself to a hover with the aid of his wings. The attacker came again. Kuronue glided backward and blew his opponent off course with a massive beat of his wings.

He disengaged a throwing star from one of his many storage places for them, spun around, and used the added momentum to whip it at his attacker a t lightning speed.

"Kuro, NO!"

A streak of red crossed the star's path; then the weapon was gone. It wasn't until Kurama ran out the door with the shuriken that Kuronue realized what had happened.

Their attacker sped outside in the redheaded 'demon's' wake.

"We can't have you ruining the dojo, can we?" Kurama taunted, "Heaven knows I'd be the one to rebuild it."

"So, you desire the temple itself, do you?" the man shouted, "You will not have it while I am alive!"

"Good," Kurama smiled sweatly, "I hope you have quite a long life, then. It's me, master Kane, Shuichi." Kurama half laughed.

"I'm not falling for that. How stupid do you think I am? You don't even _look_ like him!" He charged the Fox.

Kurama dodged nimbly. "My opinion of your intelligence is not the topic of discussion."

Kuronue rolled his eyes. /'Discussion' my ass. Just like him to call it that./

The Fox pulled out some vines that latched to the 'master's' limbs. He pulled tightly on them like ropes and used the martial arts' master's own speed and momentum to swing him in a large arc over his head, slamming the man into the ground.

All was quiet for a moment and Kurama used it to assume his human form; the only one Master Kane was familiar with.

Kane pulled himself up from the dent in the ground and disentangled himself from the mass of vines.

"See?" Kurama spread his arms wide in a gesture of peace. "It's me." He smiled sweetly.

"Shape-shifter are we?"

"Most youko are." Kurama responded, annoyance in his voice, "'Specially splices."

"Hmm." the Master looked thoughtful, "Who is your greatest friend and ally?"

"I don't rate them." the Fox stated huffily. "Is Yukina in the garden?"

"Yukina?"

"We're done with this."

"Who sent you?"

"I promised her brother I'd keep an eye on her." Kurama huffed, quite irritated with this little game. He began to make his way to the door again.

"And who is that?"

Kurama whipped around. For a moment, The Master was almost convinced the Fox would kill him… almost.

"You don't even know the answer to that. I could say Mahatma Gandhi and you'd have to accept it." Master Kane quirked a knowing smirk at him. Kurama nearly laughed, but was still too annoyed. "Perhaps my assessment of your intelligence _is_ in question. Master Kane, this is Kuro; Kuro, Master Kane." The Fox waved his hand toward each of them in turn, "Come Kuro." He ordered and tugged at the Bat's coat.

Said demon dug his hands into his pockets and followed his partner through the door.

the relative end. that's it for now. excuses below.+

Sorry guys. This is extremely rough and not complete. If I end up with the time, I'll finish it and put the rest up tomorrow. If not, I'll finish asap.

Sorry, but, like Pan Jaganshi says (and contrary to popular belief), I have something called a life. You guys are important, but I have to put in an appearance or two at a few things, like say… school (despite my geekiness, it _is_ little more than an appearance, I assure you).

Quick responses

Pan Jaganshi: thanks for understanding. Concert/marching band? Or like rock band?

Stonehenge: yay metalica! Glad you like it. I shall try very hard to kick ass, but liturgically, that is my problem at the moment. I can't do fight scenes yet and I haven't had time to sit down and do otherwise pointless writing drills.

Purplehairedwonder: thank's for understanding. Please do keep reading, no matter how short and infrequent these may get in the near future. They _will_ be there.

TOAFAQ: One: (it's a colon or parenthesis (singular)) I know that

Two: I don't care

Three: you're welcome

Four: I was being lazy and didn't type "best". Sorry. + XXX (did you finish that bio?)+

That's it. no time.

Lots of Liebe for sticking with me,

Doomschneider

4-8-05


	11. Detour part two

I don't think I'm ever going to find a real title for this- part 1: The Third Kingdom- chapter ten

General: this is the same chapter as the last one so nothing more.

Not so general: what did I just say?

_Without you I cannot be  
Without you  
With you I am alone too  
Without you  
Without you I count the hours without you  
With you the seconds stand still  
They aren't worth it_

_-_Rammstein, _One Dich (Without You)_

+Facing our own mortality is often difficult. Facing the mortality of those we love is as well. What is not considered is facing _immortality_ in combination with the latter.+

10. Detour (part two)

"Yukina." Kurama called as he entered the garden in the courtyard of the temple. He looked at the beautiful assortment of flowers, vegetables, and herbs that the Koorime had taken the hobby of caring for. She certainly had a green thumb; or perhaps it was the fact that she had a knack for caring for all things.

As she turned, Kuronue saw clearly the small demoness'shining, mahogany eyes. The thief had seen a lot amazing things in his day; many of them incredibly beautiful. None of them seemed to compare. Her mint-green hair was ruffled lightly by a pleasant breeze. Her skin seemed to fair to be in the sun like this, but she seemed to be enjoying it well enough. Her figure was small and delicate; her face, wrought with smiling, chilk-like innocence. Her eyes, in addition to their beauty, held yet another secret. They held a past, ajoy, a pain, and a wisdom that was not that of a child.

"Kurama!" she cried and ran over to them. Her voice… it was so tender, so sweet, so…

/Wait, is this a girl or a squirrel dinner/ Kuronue scolded himself. Suddenly, he realized what he'd been thinking. /you've got to be kidding me./ He shook his head. Her eyes became a dull redish-brown. Her patite figure became diminutive and weak. That voice was annoyingly high-pitched and, he reminded himself, fair skin was a sign of either weakness or poor health. Besides, she was obviously (he sniffed the air to confirm his suspicion) Koorime. Not many wanted less to do with those bitches than him. And yet…

"Oh, Kurama! I'm so glad to see you're here!" she said clinging to Kurama's waist in a full hug, "I haven't been able to talk to anyone. How is everyone?"

"Umm…" Kurama shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I wouldn't really know. I've been kind of out of it myself." If she didn't know about Hiei's capture, there was no reason she should.

"Have you heard from my brother?"

Kurama shifted his gaze to Kuronue as if seeking help, though he knew the bat wouldn't be of any use in this situation.

"Not as of late." he finally answered, still not looking at Yukina. It was true, but every time such topics came up, they were treading on dangerous ground. "I figured you might be running low on good company, so I stopped by. I was on my way to talk to Yuusuke. I kind of dropped of the radar for a while. He's probably worried."

Kuronue stared at his partner in amazement. The Fox wasn't always the model for honesty, but he didn't lie to innocent bystanders. Sure, she was Koorime, but if she was his friend, she couldn't be that bad. And she said she had a brother. If she was the love-child of a Koorime, certainly the blood was good, despite the race. In short, she probably wasn't the fascist bitch the rest of the race was.

That would qualify her as both innocent and a friend. There was no reason to lie to her. It's not like she's going to tell anyone. He brought it up, anyway. Why throw her off on purpose?

Kurama picked up on his musings and shook his head, indicating an explanation later. Kuronue said nothing. His friend had his reasons.

"Kurama, please let me go with you."

"Yukina, no." Kurama sounded exasperated, as though he'd been through this countless times before.

"Why?"

"It's too dangerous. I promised to keep you safe."

"I'd be safe with Yuusuke. _Besides_, I'm not as helpless as you think."

"I know you're not. It's getting there I'm worried about. And _besides_," he mimicked her stress of the word, "Yuusuke's likely to be attacked. You're safer in the human world. The Reikai can't attack the temple and youkai won't go near anywhere under Yuusuke's protection. This is a no-zone for both sides."

"Kurama," she begeg like a child that didn't want to be sent to bed (as Kurama sounded rather much like the over-protective parent), "I'm alone here…"

"No you're not."

"Yes, I am. Kane-sama's busy."

"Doing what, sweeping?" Kurama smirked.

"He's too young. He can't understand. I can't talk to him. And no one comes. Botan can't because of the Reikai. Yuusuke can't; he's busy. You have to stay underground. Even Hiei's stopped coming."

Kurama flinched at the mention of Hiei. He knew exactly why the Jaganshi was never around. "He's too easily tracked. He's only protecting you." It was half-true, at least.

"And," Yukina continued, ignoring Kurama, "everyone else is…" She trailed off, tears welling in her eyes at the thought of her human friends' passings. She knew it was just a fact. She was a demon. They were humans. There was nothing to be done about it, but she just couldn't push it aside like the boys.

Kuronue felt a twinge of something close to pity at the girl's expression. He'd been there. Every higher class youkai had been there. Your life span depended solely on your ability to stay alive. There was no deterioration with age if you didn't let it. One could easily outlive many friends. /Is this what Kurama felt/

"I miss them, too."

/Yes./

Kurama put an arm over her shoulders. "I'm sorry. When this is all over…"

"Will it be? When? What then? Will I outlive all of you, too!" Tears streamed down her cheeks, hardening as they fell and cracking on the ground. "Who will I have then? My Brother!"

Kurama flinched at the spite and anger in her voice, glad, once again, that it was Kuronue behind him and not Hiei as usual.

"Yukina…"

"Forget it. I'm done." she Shot at him icily, wiping her eyes. Maybe she _was_ Koorime.

Kurama sighed.

"Yukina, this is Kuronue." He gestured toward said person.

"Oh!" She started as if she had only just seen him. "Pardon me."

Kuronue bowed silently at the waist. Yukina expected nothing more than the traditional demonic greeting. It was quite informal, though. Either he didn't like her or this was one of Kurama's infamous band. From his stony expression, she suspected both. Once again, not surprising. Not many demons were fond of Koorime.

"Nice to meet you." She held out her hand. She was not like most Koorime.

Kuronue's wings fluttered nervously but he took her hand. When they'd finished the gesture, he stepped smoothly but quickly back bowing his head hoping the faint blush wasn't enough to be seen against his pale skin. +good luck+ Kurama cocked an eyebrow at the coloring he had only see twice on his friend's face, but said nothing.

"Are you sure it's safe to bring him here?" she asked, poking fun at the Fox's protective nature.

"I'd trust him with my mother's life. Obviously I trust him with yours." he answered calmly.

Kuronue pulled his hat down over his eyes and leaned back against the wall of the dojo as the two engaged in idle chit-chat.

"So do you demons have nothing better to do these days than follow around humans?"

Kuronue turned to face a rather tall, lanky human. About 45, his pitch-black hair curled tightly to his head began to be flecked with white. Square jaw, small eyes, and long, well muscled arms gave the man a slightly apish appearance.

/Ape, hmm/

"You wouldn't happen to be a Kuwabara, would you?"

"Master Kuwabara Kane of…"

"A simple yes would have been sufficient. What do you have against demons? You know she's one, right?"

"Yes, I do. And I don't have anything against demons. I just know they're dangerous. I didn't know you were a friend of Shuichi's, and I didn't know it was him. I was just being cautious. However, I am suspicious of demons that take orders from humans."

"Psh. Some master you are. You mean that you can't sense malice on aura?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Actually, it is."

"Pray tell, why?"

"I was needlessly attacked because of your incompetence. It is now my business."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"What would that be?"

"Do demons have any…"

"Oh, that. I thought it was rhetorical."

"It was what?"

"It was… Never mind. For the record, I am _not_ following around random humans, I don't take orders from him, and, for your information, though I don't see why you need to know: no, I don't have anything better to do."

stupid border thing. i have nothing clever to say.+

"So he's your friend?"

"Kuronue?"

"Hm."

"Yeah, we go way back."

"Before Hiei?"

"Much before. What do you think of him?"

"Honestly?"

A nod.

"He's stiff."

"Is that all?"

"I think he's a bit rough around the edges, but he seems alright."

"Interesting."

"What?"

"I found the exact opposite when I first met him. But, then, he did act a lot different. Maybe it's 'cause I was a kid. We both were in a way."

"In a way?"

"Yeah. We've changed. I mean together. First he was kind of a father figure. Then an older brother. Now we just call it friends; If he'll talk about it. He's probably one of the most human demons I've met, but he's still a demon, if you know what I mean. He's always been weird."

"You want to know what else I think of him?"

"What?"

"You can't tell him."

"Oh? OK."

"Or… Hiei. I think he'll take it wrong."

"Alright."

"I think he's kind of cute too."

((((crappy other border/quote written by me. it sucks, but it kind of sets the mood. sry.))))

NOOOOO! DON'T LEAVE. Just listen. I hate romance. Anyone who's read my rant of a bio knows that. This will not turn romantic. Nor will it turn into cheesy "I like him but I don't want him to know." That's just stupid. It takes space and leads into something that I'm not even sure if I'm going to do. Just hang in there. A few more chapters and I'll get rid of this sleazy trash. No goo-goo eyes, I promise. At some point, I might open it up for someone to keep going on this track, but I won't take it any further. It maybe comes up once after this. That's it.

THIS IS A NO ROMANCE ZONE.

OK. Now that that's been cleared up… I don't really have anything else to say.

I may as well clear some other things up while I'm here.

This is how it goes. I know how it is in various series but this is how it is here.

Kurama is about 500 (here). I saw somewhere that he was about 400 in the sieries and it works better than 1000. that's what i'm sticking with.

Kurounue is about 700.

Hiei is about 400.

Yuusuke is a Toushin. I don't know exactly what that is but I've heard it a few places. I'm assuming that it's the kind of Youkai that Raizen was. I've also heard "Mazuka" but in the Japanese version that just gets translated to "Demon kin" so I'm not going to use that.

Hiei is not, I repeat **_NOT,_** Koorime. It's says this in the manga (I have an entire essay on this), Shonen Jump- Vol. 24 (Dec 2004 issue in the US) chap. 50 or 51 (I can't tell which but it's page 305) entitled "I Must Get Stronger." To quote Hiei himself: "Yukina doesn't know, and there's no reason she should. **_We have different mothers_**, and she's an ice maiden… They're supposed to keep to their wintry realm." What does this mean? That 1) Hiei and Yukina are not twins and not necessarily the same age, 2) that they are half siblings, and 3) Hiei is probably not Koorime because he refers to Yukina's mother being an ice maiden (Koorime) and makes it sound like his mother is not. Therefore, Hiei is also not a "Forbidden Child." I have no idea where that came from, but it certainly isn't the manga.

Kuronue is (a) Ryoushin (see previous chapters). I made Ryoushin up so I can do whatever the hell I want with them.

Kurama has four basic forms: Human, full youkai, half and half as mentioned earlier, and fox (as in the animal but big, silver, and many-tailed).

Yukina never hooked up with Kuwabara. I don't have to explain myself. They just didn't work out.

five people know of Yukina and Hiei's sibling-hood: Hiei, Kurama, Yuusuke, Koenma, and Botan. That's it unless I say so.

I think that's it. I'll probably think of more. These are the things that I hope I've made clear, but in case I didn't, that's them.

Review responses:

Oklina: I'm not coordinated enough to be a dancer. I admire you. I tried it and died. As it happens you're freakishly close to being correct in your predictions. So close, I might have to use it in a sense. Is that OK? I have a few of those big points. That's what outlines are for. I just don't know how to make them happen. And, yes: bad you. But we all have our moments, ne? and if you like mind games you'll love the next chapter.

Purplehairedwonder: Usually when someone says "Interesting… very interesting" it means that something is borderline wrong. Is that the case? I love Kurama as a smart ass, too. You should see how feisty he gets later. It's freaky at times. I'm glad to know they'll be there too. This whole splitting chapter thing is not to my liking. So you probably won't see much more of it.

Pan Jaganshi: I like marching band. I'm a flag. I don't play an actual instrument though. Maybe that's the difference between me and the rest of the class (they all hate it). K.I.S.S.ing hard for me too. That was short and sweet? Whatever. You're the reader. Comp crashes are why I have hard copies. Not nearly as good, but I had something similar that wiped out and entire chapter of a story. It was the first and only one I didn't have a hard copy for. I couldn't get over it. I don't even remember half of what it said anymore. It makes me sad b/c it was one off my favorites but I haven't written on it since. I feel really bad, but I don't trust computers anymore. I love them dearly, but I don't rely on them. I've had too much (though slightly less devestating) experience to trust them any more. In short, I understand. I'll keep updating as long as people are reading.

All: by the time you read this, the Joseph thing should be nearly (if not completely) over (i'm posting this on opening night). You should see the size of that board. Holy crap! It's at least 6 times the size of anything I've ever run (that doesn't say a whole hell of a lot, but it's freaking huge!). 24 channels and they're thinking of hooking another up. At least 20 individual body mikes (as many as 6 at a time) that I have to keep track of. And now i'm sick and dying and hacking up a lung. I'm going to DIE. my director's going to kill me!Don't worry. They'll resurrect me for strike and send me on my merry way so I can still update.

In any case, I'll be back.

That was long. Guess what I found out. Yesterday (4/20) was Hitler's b-day. No I am not a neo-nazi. I just realized that all of the German, the comment about "nazi ninjas" (that was in Spanish), and the sympathy to Germany in the second chap might have led somepeople to think that. I'm Polish, relatively Catholic, and just raised a whole hell of a lot differently. I like to think of myself as practically impartial (I have a few qualms with events and attitudes of western-European and American history, but we're not getting into that) on subjects such as race, religion, politics and such (read bio- "Live and let live (LALL)" policy). Sorry for any confusion that might have caused and anyone I might have offended in my endless rants. Oh, yeah Hitler's birthday: Hitler fascinates me—all of WWII does. WWI is interesting too. Just, when you think about it, what goes through people's heads when they start stuff like that? And how the hell did they manage to convince so many other people of it? No, I'm not trying to take over the world. I've considered it, but it would be too much work, and what would I do once I've taken it over? It just isn't practical (much less moral). Whatever. I'm done yacking and digging myself in deeper. I'm sure not even half of you noticed any of that. I just thought some people would like and amusing bit of trivia as much as I did.

I also just realized how horrible my second chapter came out (you are your worst critic). Yeah, I went back and read it to remember what it said (hey, it's been along time, 'kay?). It's a piece of crap compared to what I had written. I have to look at the rest of them now. I don't want to. That's always so painful. Maybe I'll fix them and then they won't sick as much for future readers (future readers, yeah right). Not now though. Who made projects due on tech week? Oh, yeah, evil Dickerson did! Stupid Spanish class.

That was really long.

Bye.

Liebe (which, if you haven't figured out by now, means 'Love') sie von (from) Doomschneider

4-21-05


	12. don't hit that back button when you see ...

Um… my story- part one- the third kingdom- chapter 11- The Dark Forest

Yes. Totally BSed. I'm actually kind of proud of it though. So what exactly does "BS" mean? For me, it's just that I typed this directly with out writing it down first. That means, it probably hasn't been proofread for content. I always pay attention to grammar and usually spellcheck as I go, so mechanically, it should be correct. Commas may be off, but they always are, and no one's complained.

The title _is_ corny. It's s'posed to be. Every one has a chapter entitled "the dark forest" or "the mysterious person" or "surprises" or "a/an new/old friend/enemy" or something stupid like that that totally gives away the plot-twist/surprise/suspense. There is no way the title of this chapter can mean anything (most of mine do), so I just put something there. So, this is my stupid title piece.

Yeah, it's kind of creepy, kind of dark, kind of confusing, and kind of stupid. That's just the way it is. You see, TOAFAQ and I were just sitting around thinking of all the stupid and rather cliché things that could happen in a dark and creepy forest/space-ship. "Why space-ship?" You ask. If you read TOAFAQ's stuff, you'll figure it out (or even look at her genre. "the once and future" queen is in my list of favorite authors. hee-hee. Shameless plug). Anyway, we came up with this shit and, since I was bored and desperately need something of the sort, I wrote this. So sit back, relax, and laugh your head off (I don't care if it's at what I wrote or the fact that it's just so stupid).

Disclaimer: if: you are reading this  
and: you don't know that i don'tYu Yu Hakusho  
then: you are an idiot

sorry. no quote. i found a really awesome one for an earlier chap, but i have another place for it now.

Now, without further ado:

11. The Dark Forest

Lowell stood at the beginning of a path that led into a dense forest. She'd followed the two all the way to Japan. Why Japan? There were closer portals. Whatever. She'd find out soon enough.

/Did they really come through here. This place just _feels_ dangerous. It's surging with power, and it's dark, and thick, and stuffy… it's just screaming stay out. Whatever. Not like it's stopped me before./ She stepped onto the path (there was a definite beginning, which was exceptionally creepy). A shiver went up her spine. Every one of her instinct told her to turn back. She was fighting it so strongly it almost hurt. Beating down all of them, she slowly took another step. She felt a wrench at her stomach. Something did not want her to be here. It very well could have been herself that protested it, but according to someone this was not the place to be right now. Pulling forth more determination, she took another step. Her body began to ache with protest, like when she was badly injured and any movement would most likely result in her eventual death. /Is that stupid Fox really worth this/ The longer she stood there, the more her body hurt. It almost felt like real pain. She mulled the thought over. Maybe he wasn't. She shook her head. /Yes. After what they did to me, I have to do this. It's not like I've got anything better to be doing anyway. This'll be good for me./ -If I survive it.- a part of her wanted to say.

Straitening up, she took a few more steps. She'd fought her instincts before, but never like this. Every step was more painful and more difficult as if she were walking into a giant rubber band. Something not only forbbid her to come here, it was pulling her back. /They _can't_ have come this way. Not only would their instincts not let them, but this is just too difficult. What would they go through it for/ She sniffed the air. Their scent was still their; no mistake. She took another step.

Everything snapped: the rubber band, the tension in the air, the force telling her to back off. It was almost audible. The pain left with the foreboding feeling. The air thinned and the forest seemed much lighter.

"'The hell!" she voiced to no-one. Then she realized what had happened. She looked up into the trees behind her: wards. /Shit./ How had she not noticed that? She must be out of their range now. Either that or she'd broken them. /They're probably for demons./ she concluded/Humans don't listen to their instincts that well… that's if they even manage to feel their instincts. I wonder who would put up wards like that for a forest./

The only logical explanation was that who ever it was, was at the other end of this trail. She pressed.

After a while, she saw signs on the trees ahead. As she got closer to the first one, she saw it was written in Japanese +duh, she's in Japan: "Beware, dangerous forest."

"No kidding." she said to someone who wasn't there. Compared to the initial feeling (induced by the wards), one would think that this place was no more intimidating than a duckling, but there was still a fair amount of danger in a forest that you couldn't see more than a few meters in any direction. She was sure it was getting darker; probably a combination of the position of the sun and going deeper into the forest.

What really unnerved her was the fact that it was getting darker. No wind rustled in the tops of the trees. No birds chirped. Nothing moved. There were no tell tale energy signatures to indicate even the smallest of animals. Only the calm, old, slow but steady power that crept through the ancient trees. Even her footsteps were muffled through skill, the bare forest floor, and the stifling silence of the rest of the wood.

/More wards/ She checked the trees: nothing. She came across another sign: "Danger. Turn back." –No way.- she found herself subconsciously telling the sign off.

Another sign: "Beyond here there be monsters." She rolled her eyes. What forest didn't have some sort of monsters?

/Haven't I seen that somewhere/

"Does anyone know you're here?" /I hope not./ she answered the next sign, feeling that she'd seen it somewhere too.

"You're still here?" /What the…/

"Your loss." /Oooookay/

"Alright, you're not going back are you?" /No, I'm not./

"I might as well tell you…"

"Oh, now I've got your attention." /Maybe./ she turned and looked behind her to make sure the last sign was still there. It was.

"OK, here it is…" /Someone's got way too much time on their hands./

"…There is no spoon." /WHAT/ She _knew_ she'd seen that before. Creepy. /Is this more of their 'defenses?' It's creative I'll give them that. Psychological tactics. First they play with your instincts, then they freak you into going back if you manage to get through. Efficient and effective. Nice./ She pressed on, no longer bothered by the signs. Actually she found some of them rather amusing.

"Sign, sign, every where a sign."

"does this spot look familiar? You have passed it…" a small patch of wood fell off the sign as she passed, "…4… times." /convenient./ she thought/It's probably rigged to confuse people. I know I haven't been here and there's a path, for heaven's sake."

The next sign wasn't nearly as amusing. "Do you know this person?" Pinned to the tree with arrows and other objects of impalement, was a barely recognizable but definite body. Worn and mutilated not only from attack but from exposure, there was no telling how long it had been there. She was sure it had been a long time and was glad. She would have hated to be there when it was fresh (for a very long list of reasons). The next sign responded to what was sure to be anyone's answer: "Pity. Neither do I."

Lowell internally shuddered. She'd seen worse and it certainly was a practical warning, even if it was a bluff, but it was still pretty sick. She was becoming less impressed. /What's wrong with this place/

"Beware the quiet one." /Huh/ That sounded vaguely familiar. Then, somewhere ahead, she heard a humming sort of sound. /What the…/ she crept forward cautiously. The path ran next to a clearing. Gathered in it, were what looked like a group of Buddhist-type monks. The humming took on the more definite sound of a chant: "Ai ai-ai ai-ai-ai ai-vi vi vi-ai vi-ai-ai vi-ai-ai-ai ai-ai-ex ai-ex ex ex-ai ex-ai-ai ex-ai-ai-ai ex-ai-vi ex-vi ex-vi-ai ex-vi-ai-ai ex-vi-ai-ai-ai…" /ooooookaaaay./ "wheels on a big rig and they're rollin' rollin' rollin'" Suddenly a 18-wheeler formed itself out of thin air and sat inside the circle of "monks." They didn't seem to notice. They continued to chant. "Ai'm nat tha wun hu's so far awei…" There was a single young man in the circle who stood in the exact same stance as the rest but was entirely silent; his lips didn't even move. His blank stare shifted and focused on her. She shuffled along nervously, hoping her presence went unnoticed by the rest.

"That was creepy." She breathed a sigh of relief as she got out of range of the strange chanting ("…wen ai fil tha sneik bait ent'r mai brein…"). Just then, there was another sign: "I know. Wasn't it?"

"What?" she voiced to what she thought was no-one.

"I said: 'I know. Wasn't it?'" The sign had rearranged itself.

"You've got to be kidding."

"Hey, you said it, not me."

"Are you conversing with me?"

"Why yes, I am."

She quickly passed the sign and went on her way. It was enchanted and a freaking waste of time.

"Was it something I said?" the next sign was scribbling on itself as she approached it.

"Why are you conversing with me?"

"What else am I supposed to do? I just hang here."

"Have you been messing with me the whole way?"

"the whole way?"

"the other signs."

"No. my domain is from the monks on."

"Were those other signs like you."

"As far as I know, I'm the only one like this."

"You know? You're sentient?" She walked on, knowing she'd come to another time. Might be nice to have some company.

"Yes! I'm talking to you aren't I?"

"Sorry," she was apologizing to a sign! "I thought that you were just enchanted."

"Apology accepted. Not many people come this way. I should be glad for any company at all."

"It's obvious that you can hear me. Can you see me too?" How much did this sign know?

"No, but I can sense when people come near any of my extensions."

This was definitely more than just a sign. "Do you report to anyone?"

"If they ask."

"How far do your extensions go?"

"Just throughout this forest."

"Who put you here?"

"I don't really know."

She stopped at a particularly small sign, about 8cm x 15cm (3in x 5.5in), and began to pry it carefully from the tree.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"If something is watching me, I have to know what it is and how it works. Security." She answered, finishing the job and continuing on her way.

"I could have told you that."

"Please do." /Geez. What kind of idiot reveals their secrets like this./

"I'm a spirit-class being." Spirit-class; that was when the being that only existed as a consciousness and had no body of it's own to speak of. They had to possess things/people to reveal themselves on this plane. Not quite parasite, but often close enough. "I possessed a series of signs and have been here ever since."

"Can't you just possess something else?"

"No. I don't like possessing people, it's too difficult, and not many objects are primed for possession."

Primed: charmed/enchanted so as to be available for possession. Most objects did not have a consciousness because they weren't capable of supporting one. If it was primed, it could support a consciousness.

"Aren't you a little suspicious? I mean, who goes around priming a bunch of signs for possession?"

"I take what I can get. I can leave if I want to but I can't survive for very long without a host."

"I see. So all of these signs are primed and you can shift between them."

"Yes."

"Can you claim more extensions?"

"Yes."

"How would you like to come with me?"

"Could be interesting."

"How many languages do you know?"

"Quite a few."

"German?"

"Yes."

"Awesome."

Up ahead, she could see the end of the forest. /Finally./ "Hey, mind if I put you away for a bit. Neither of us know what's out there and I might need both hands."

"Fine."

She tucked the sign carefully into her bag and continued as if nothing had changed from when she'd entered the forest. She found herself at the base of about a million or so steps. we all know that's an exaggeration right+

She sighed and began to climb. At the top was an old, Japanese temple. She sensed a large amount of energy in this place, but it was all from the earth; no strong youkai. There was a small flare of human energy behind her. She turned quickly to face (as well as she could being 6' 3") a dark-haired, Japanese man in traditional dress. He was relatively strong for a human, but nothing compared to her. He'd approached her, not attacked. No threat.

"You the master of this temple?"

"Of sorts. Master Kuwabara Kane."

"I see." What did he want?

"They left."

"Huh?"

"The only reason a strange demon would come here with no intent to attack is that they're looking for someone. I don't think you're looking for me. The others left."

"You're hiding a koorime here."

"You said it, not me."

"And if I had intended to attack her?"

"I would have to stop you. But you're not here for that, are you?"

"Luck you."

"I know."

"So they're gone?"

"Yes."

"Spoon-it."

She turned and began to descend the stairs.

"There is no spoon." Master Kane chuckled at her.

Lowell sighed. "Chop-stick."

border+

yeah, Joseph is over. It's all so bitter-sweet. I am now an inducted thespian. I'm happy. My friend Alex (also a thespian) asked me the next day "So, how's it feel?"

I, only walking into the building and having no idea what he was talking about, said "How's what feel?"

He replied whit and oh so cynical "Not having a soul, of coarse."

Of coarse, we all joke about having signed our soul to "Mama T," our director and overall head and god of everything, or to Thespis (I thought it was the god of theatre and the performing arts, but apparently it's just some important Greek theatre geek), so it's funny that way. Perhaps those in band (or dance maybe?) or something like that can relate. Yeah. I guess my theatre and band directors are going to have to duke it out for the possession of my soul. Honestlt 'till now, the've been on a time-share program, so there might not be blood shed over this. It's seems to work for alex, but then again, he's not a techie. We'll see. Both seasons are over now, so all I can do is wait.

Purplehairedwonder: I hate you! I have to fight to get to sit in on German one at some university. Stupid school used to have German and Japanese as well as Spanish and French, but they suck. Did you write "I love your faces. They are very fun to read."? I think you mean 'Geschichte.' (don't think I'm smart. I love dictionaries.) It does seem very similar to 'Gesichte.' (not that I know more than you (stupid school), I just looked up 'story' b/c it made more sense). Anyway, i'm not the jealous type. Well, I am jealous, but I don't really hate you. I was half kidding when I asked if anything was wrong. Yes, the quirks are fun. But when you think about it, 300 years, 400 years, 1,000 years: after a wile it really doesn't make a difference. Sub to dub quirks are better. Or worse, when you think about it. I've seen entire subplots and character developing points sickeningly distorted and even left out. That's why I'm a subbie and a manga freak (but the manga thing has more to do with the fact that I get like no good channels, much less time to watch them). I didn't see the Hiei ep.s. only the OVAs I've been able to get my hands on (three to be exact) and the movie (one of them anyway). I mostly read the manga and fanfiction. Right, I'm windy. Leaving.

p.s. I hate my foreign language dept. they say I have to go to the dept. head to get a recommendation, and I've only seen her twice. How is she supposed to write me a recommendation! But, ahh, the quest continues.

Pan Jaganshi: Cookies have yeast in them? I didn't know that. Anyway, as I had Kuro say: "no, I don't have anything better to do." If I did have anything better to do, you wouldn't have a story. Now that Joseph is over, I don't have a life. I also tend to get off track. Note the A/Ns. But this is my hobby. It's quite fun, but my parents (and some of my friends) think I'm insane for it. Rant as much as you want. And you should have fun with music. Sorry to disappoint, but I will only update every two weeks until Idee stops being a bitch. I am, however interested to see more of your story. And I'm sorry that your computer is being stupid.

Oklina: I hat those too. And… lets just say ditto to the whole thing. I burst out laughing too. I can't believe I did that! Oh, well. What did you think of the head games? I've done better jobs of confusing the hell out of people, but this was s'posed to be kind of a dark humor, so it's a little heavy but a little light. I have to make up my mind. Right. And I'll keep writing.

Question to all: who actually cares about Lowell? I really like here as a chara, but I don't know if she belongs here. It almost seemed to me that I couldn't do this story w/ out her but I'm not sure anymore. I actually have her in later but I don't know what to do with her. I got some comments on the poor quality of the second chapter (Lowell's Bread). Is that the chapter b/c of all the explaining and intros, or is it the chara? Please, I need to know.

Yeah, I'm done now. Bye everyone, and I'll try to get this story going. It storms around my brain, but it's dead on the writing end. It's like the opposite of brain dead. I've got so many other stories coming to me though. It sucks, b/c I really like this one. Oh, well. I'll get it. I always tend to make things come together.

Bye.

Liebe sie von Doomschneider.

05-05-05


	13. The REAL chap 14

WOTW 12

OMG! I went back and read that last chapter. It's got so many typos, it's not even worth laughing at. It's so bad. I totally complain about all the crap in other's stories, and now I have it in mine. Granted I've seen soooo much worse, but I can't stand it. I seriously need TOAFAQ to bug me about my crap. I'll get on that. Gomen!

Oh, and what's the deal? No reviews in two freaking weeks! I love you all too.

Reveiwers+Take little green pills and phase out doomie and her stories+

Doomie+doubles over in pain+ OW! Well thank you very _much_ **dear _friends_**….

…ow.

Note: blatant male _and_ female bashing. It's pretty fair. They're both made to look like they suck.

Note: Note: previous 'skit' was a blatant rip off of Drop Dead Fred. If you haven't seen it, do. It's awesome. But I don't own it…

…or Yu Yu Hakusho.

_"Familiarity breeds contempt - and children."_  
-- **Mark Twain**

12. The Code of 'Gurl'

Kurama and Kuronue walked in silence. Yukina's words still rang in Kurama's ears.

_"I think he's kind of cute, too."_

Kurama knew that didn't mean what the words did. Every once in a while, one runs into a woman who actually meant what she said. Unfortunately, these women were scarce and this trait was often coupled with an insufferable bought of masculinity.

Yukina, needless to say, was not one of these. She, like the majority of women, spoke a code rather unaffectionately called "gurl." As if the world mocked men, this code was most often used when it came to the matters of courting and/or relationships.

A very attentive, patient man might be able to decipher it's basic meaning in about a lifetime or so. Kurama, after decades of frustration, had dedicated centuries to a part-time study of the subject. By now, he had a general idea as to the nature of many phrases in this cryptic method of "communication."

He knew that when Yukina said "I think he's kind of cute," she did not mean strictly that he was attractive (as the word 'cute' might indicate). She meant that he was attractive to her, specifically; that she 'fancied' him. 'He's cute' meant that she was attracted to him, but didn't think she should be.

She was right. Her mother had been involved with males, but that didn't give her a 'get out of jail free card.' It was bad enough that she'd left the island to search for her half-brother, now lived with a male (a human at that), and the vast majority of her friends were male. I she were to develop relations +you all know what I mean+ with any men, the Koorime would cease to stand idly by. She, her partner, and any offspring they would happen to have would be in terrible danger. Flirting with Kuwabara was dangerous enough. For her to admit that she was at least 'in like' with anyone was not a good sign.

Of course, that was completely disregarding _who_ her crush was. Kurama knew that people like Yuusuke, Hiei, and himself were definitely not prudent choices of so much as _friends_ for anyone. It had passed so far because they had no choice and Yukina was under the protection of the Reikai. Kuronue was another one of those people that was dangerous to know from any vantage point. Even the possibility of them getting together was one that made Kurama uneasy.

And then there was Hiei. He had severely disapproved of Kuwabara's antics, not only because the man was an idiot and the two hated each other's guts, but also for the same reasons that Kurama was concerned. This was in addition to the protective older brother syndrome. Yukina was reasonable in her fear of Hiei's reaction. Hiei barely knew Kuronue. Enough to respect him, but not like Kurama did. He had intended to avoid the nature of Kuronue's return with Yuusuke, but such was impossible with Hiei. Kurama had no clue what Hiei's reaction to the incident would be and truly feared the response when the jaganshi heard that the man involved had an eye for his sister.

Kuronue, of course, was no help in the matter. Perhaps no one but Kurama would have notice, but he knew Kuronue all too well to be able to miss the subtle flirting of his friend and partner. That was Kuronue: subtle in anything that would reveal his mind or heart; the opposite in anything else. He just hoped that Yukina hadn't noticed. With out any other feminine opinion, he would only be able to control the situation from Kuronue's side.

Then it hit him: Aside from the occasional waitress or passerby, he probably hadn't spoken to a woman in months. Between his primarily male gang and his days of wandering alone, there were barely any people, let alone women, worthy of a conversation.

_That_ was why Yukina seemed to be more difficult to understand as of late. With the death or her human friends and separation from Botan, she hadn't had any women to talk with either. Kurama, being the most adept with the 'gurl' code, seemed to take their place as her 'g'rl-friend.' Yukina had begun to confide in him her feminine 'secrets' most commonly reserved for "girl-talk." He had learned to communicate with women, but wasn't ready for something like this; and, with his own lack of female confidantes, he had no one to help him decipher the more complex aspects of the code.

It was then that he realized just how much he missed the girls. Could it be that he'd simply wanted to talk with that girl on the phone? He didn't usually meet with those wanting to join his band. Did he just want someone to have a civil conversation with who didn't wreak of testosterone? Was that why he was so anxious, so clumsy?

Suddenly, he became very depressed. Was he that desperate?

"Hey, Fox. What's up?"

"The human Kurama tilted his head upwards to look his friend in the eye. He felt like a child again.

"Just thinking."

" 'Bout what?"

"Assessing the situation."

"From the look on your face, it's not too good."

Kurama sighed. "No, I don't suppose it is."

"What's wrong?"

Kurama thought. Why shouldn't he say anything? He wasn't going to be able to do anything about Yukina. He didn't know how and had no way to find out. He would just have to keep Kuronue in check.

"What do you think of Yukina?"

Kuronue cocked an eyebrow at the Fox, confused by the question, but answered it.

"You know very well what I think of her or you wouldn't have asked."

"So, I'm right?"

"Mm-hm."

"That's what I was afraid of."

"Why? Not jealous, are we?"

Kurama didn't laugh. "You know what she is, right?"

"Yeah. She's the daughter of a rogue Koorime."

"Point being, she's Koorime."

"They've already exiled her."

"She left."

"I see."

"You… you can't be with her. You can't even play around. Right now, she isn't a threat to the Koorime, but if they find out that she's even flirting, you'll both be in serious trouble."

"Hmm." For the first time since Kurama met his bat-like companion, he saw something close to disappointment cross his friend's features. It wasn't open or obvious, but to Kurama, who'd known him for so long, he was, he was thinking. He hadn't completely accepted the situation yet. In short, he was in denial. Kurama could tell that Kuronue was rummaging through his mind for a loophole, a plan, something that would make it work out.

Finally, after a few seconds' thought, he seemed to concede.

"Alright." he said.

" 'Alright?'" Kurama eyed his friend suspiciously, " 'Alright' what?"

"You're right."

"I'm WHAT?"

Kuronue chuckled. "Don't get used to it. I don't say it very often, but when it's true, I will. You're right. I can't even mess around."

"So, you're OK?"

"Why wouldn't I be? You know me. It's never serious. It's just one of my 'things.' I'll get over it. She didn't notice, did she?"

"No one could notice. Flirting for you is holding your tongue and brushing your hair a little more often."

"Speaking of which…"

Kurama pulled a brush from the satchel at his side and handed it deftly to his partner. Kurama removed his hat, flopped it on Kurama's head, undid the tether in his hair, and took the brush.

"Thanks." Kuronue proceeded to implement the utensil.

/That was disturbingly easy./ Kurama mused/Well, I suppose I'd better not look a gift horse in the mouth. I trust Kuronue. Now, when Yukina feels that Kuronue's not interested, she'll back off too. She's sensible./ With that off his mind, it was left blank to return to his own, depressing girl troubles.

After a bit, the hat was lifted from Kurama's head. Kuronue's hair was back up and he was handing the brush back to Kurama who put it away.

"Thanks." Kuronue broke the silence.

"For what?"

"For keeping me from screwing things up."

"Oh. Ummm… OK."

More silence.

"Oh!" Kurama dug into his pocket. "Here." He held out his closed hand. Kuronue took what was in it.

"Where did you get this?" Held by it's black-silver chain, the black-silver and read pendant dangled from Kuronue's fingers.

"It's a long story."

Kuronue slipped the chain over his head. "We're not short on time."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((border)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

There, no more romance. All gone.

Seriously, my friends made up a little code. They write notes to each other in it and call it 'gurl.' It's hard to understand them when they speak sometimes too. That's why I called it 'gurl' here.

Isn't Kurama sad?

Kurama: yes. He's hungry too.

Fine. Have some toast. +throws toast to Kurama who catches it like a seal.+ wait. How'd you get out of the duct tape?

Kuronue: Sorry.

glares at Kuro+ whatever. Anyway, I'm really proud of myself. I typed this out in one day. Well… two hours, when you look at the time.

Why are you all looking at me like that? I told you I was slow.

The reason that communication was in quotes is such: communicate is defined as -To express oneself in such a way that one is readily and clearly understood. Communication means that your message is understood. It's not communication if you're not understood.

I can't take German because university students get preference and they aren't open the seats to people like me. They suck. I hate them. However, I have a new project. I'm starting an anime club at my school. I'm feeding them this crap about how it's culturally enlightening, internationally bonding, and has literary richness. I think it's working. We almost have a sponsor and well, you can't deny a club with a sponsor, now can you?

Stupid HP crossover fic is being annoying. Sorry about that a/n I tried to pass as a chapter, but totally alienating me from reviewing chap 13 too? That was just mean. No more little green pills, 'kay. Please review.

Note: last chap, the chapter title in the menu is "Don't hit the back button when you see the title" It's long and got cut off.

Liebe sie von Doomschneider.

5-19-05


	14. Our Favorite Ninja

allright. this looks pretty crappy from where i'm sitting. at least it's got paragraph breaks. i thought they said they'd fixed this. anyway. it might look just as crappy where you are too. i'm hopping that it'll get rid of the computer code and do it the way it's suposed to. if it doesn't, you have two options: 1. i can post like this all summer and change it when i have access to a comp the site likes. 2. i can keep typing these all summer just like i was updating and post them whenever i can. you tell me what you want; update with crap or wait for something good. tell me what you want. if it's fine from where you're sitting, just say that, even though i'll probably check. stupid computer. it might just make me learn HTML. AND i'm using explorer ..shudder.. here's the story.

WOTW 15

All right, back to the drawing board. More Lowell crap since no one said they didn't like it.

Shuffle, shuffle.

"Damn…(mumble)…stupid…(mumble)… spoon!"

Lowell shoved her way out of the bushes, only to be faced with more.

"The hell!... grrrrrr."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(it works, does it not?)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

15. Our Favorite Ninja

Sapphire-blue eyes snapped open. The red-head sat up strait then fell still, listening.

"Touya." he whispered, "Touya, wake up."

"I'm not asleep." Touya answered, eyes still closed, but perfectly awake.

"Listen."

There was a moment of silence. "What for, exactly?"

"Some'n. Kin'a far off. Noisy though."

Touya listened for a bit. "Yeah. I hear it. Not well. What do you think?"

"Big. Cursin'. Not a happy campe', I'll tell ya that." He paused. "I don' think they know what the'r headed for."

"Then why don't we make sure they don't find out."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((border))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Filthy… stinkin'… son of a—" She fell silent. Someone was coming. /Damnit. Too much noise./

She hopped into a tree as they approached.

"They were jus' 'ere."

"I know."

/Let's see just how good these two are./ She slipped silently from here perch and landed softly behind them.

"What th' fuck?" the two yelled simultaneously as they turned around. Someone had just tapped them on the shoulders.

"Now, boys, that's not very nice language to be using around ladies." They whipped around again to face the speaker. Lowell smiled and waved, but otherwise didn't move.

"Y'ur a lady?" Jin asked rather rudely.

"Of coarse I am. But that doesn't mean I'm not a threat."

"But you aren't." Touya observed, "You have no intention of harming us… that is, if we don't try it first."

"That's right, you can read aura. Good to know."

"Y'ur no' jus' passen through. What d'ya want?"

"Now, I'm hurt. Is it that inconceivable that I just got a little lost on my way through this forest? Oh my! This isn't your territory, is it?" Now she was just messing with them.

Jin, with his amiable nature, almost fell into it and told here it was but Touya stopped him before he spoke. "Yes, it is that inconceivable, and no, you're quite lucky this isn't our territory."

"Oh, I know better than that. You've got at least forty men back that way." She pointed in the direction they'd come from. "Don't waste my time trying to tell me otherwise. I came here looking for you two actually."

"What for?" Touya didn't like this woman, but he couldn't find a reason to attack her; she posed no threat. She also was covered in wards. There was no way he could tell how strong she was. He may as well find out her intent.

"Information."

"That's bold."

"I'm not looking to stall. Where is Kurama?"

The two were shocked by this. Why was she asking them? How much did she really know? Jin covered well.

"How th' bloody 'ell should we know?"

" 'Cause you're his top two."

There was no denying it. "How do you know that?" Touya asked bluntly. Who'd leaked?

"How would I not? Kurama's seven are legendary."

"That doesn't mean anything. No one knows who they are."

"Yeah, that's what I haven't figured out: why no one does. I suppose it works for you, but honestly, it's not that hard. Kurama's six warriors that he trained for Yomi were loyal to Kurama, and him alone. Who else?"

"And the seventh?" How much did she know?

"The seventh is Kurama himself in disguise as a 'Revlis.'" She looked at their expressions and smirked. "You're that surprised after what I just said? Don't worry, I won't go shouting it from the roof tops. Knowledge is power. If I know it and no one else does, they'll pay anything for it. It also gives me a monopoly on the business for a while. If someone finds out that I know it, they can start bidding… unless I get my prize first."

"Then you don't need us at all, if you're so good at gathering information." Touya folded his arms over his chest.

"But, I do." she began, feigning friendly conversation, "I found him, and almost met him, but he ducked out, you see—left. That's not very nice. I just want to see if he wants to apologize. I have a feeling he got sidetracked. I wanted to give a chance before karma got around to him."

"Well, you can just catch up with karma because we don't know where he is." Touya snapped.

"Well, I don't suppose you've seen him in the last… oh say… week, have you."

"No." Jin spat.

"Let me extend the time period, six months."

No response.

"I see. I think I know what's going on here."

"Really. Do tell." Touya was not happy. She was pushing all the wrong buttons.

"You two, or anyone for that matter, haven't seen or probably even heard from your boss-man in a while, have you?"

Jin's face fell. He knew she was pushing them, but he couldn't help it. "No, we ain't seen 'im in three years."

"We've heard from him though." Touya felt the urge to defend his band's pride. They weren't following a ghost… yet. She'd been looking for him for a week, almost met with him; that proved it. But for how long it would be true, he didn't know. What had she meant by 'sidetracked'?

"Hm, well. Sorry to have bothered you. I hate to leave so coldly but I think that both of our parties have gleamed all we can for this lovely encounter. Ta." She half saluted like she had to Christof and left.

"Shit." Touya turned to see his friend's eyes a little more wet than usual. He was in the same mood.

"We're in trouble, ain't we?" Despite his expression, Jin spoke calmly and evenly.

"If by 'we' you mean the makai and everyone in it, yeah. We're in loads of it."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((end chapter))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Awe, poor Jin. Neways, that's my Touya and Jin fix for a while. I don't think they come up for the rest of the section. Sorry guys. I love them too, but ya gotta do what ya gotta do. Still have writers block. Frustrating. Idee not helping. Infuriating. Stupid HPxOver getting in way. Maddening. Shogoth getting hungry. Inspiring.

Idee: No! please no! I'll help, really. School's almost out. We can work something out. Really. Heh heh o.o;

Kurama+munching on toast being fed to him by Kuro+ Better him than me.

Idee finally deciding to cooperate. Encouraging. Over all, very good day... except for the computer thing. whatever.

Liebe sie von Doomschneider.

6-2-05


	15. Jail Break

WOTW 14

Sorry. I'm late, I know. Here's your chapter.

Correction: last chapter is 13.

Quick note: ("ay" equals long "a" sound) "a.s.a.p." (or A.S.A.P.) is pronounced using the letter names (ay-es-ay-pee), as most of us know. However (at least for my purposes), "asap" (without the periods), is pronounced like a word: "AY-sap" (like NATO is pronounced "NAY-to"). I've heard is said both ways, but I'm not sure if there's any difference in the spelling. In any case, there is now.

Purplehairedwonder: never mind, it turned out, but thanks for your input. Sorry I was late.

14. Jail Break

"I just wish he'd move."

"Who?"

"Cell one."

"Oh, him. They say that's Mukuro Hiei. I wouldn't know though. No one's too talkative about cell one, but no one's supposed to go in there but him."

"If that's Hiei, shouldn't they have tighter security on him?"

"They're moving him today."

"I don't think we should be talking about him like this. He can hear us."

Both guards looked over to the smallish demon sitting in the cell. He simply glared back at them with ruby eyes.

"You know, you could at least blink." the first guard spat at him. The glare only hardened. Both guards shivered. Hiei slowly blinked and turned his back to them.

"Whoever he is, that's cold."

"And creepy." the first guard put in.

The door opened and in walked none other than Koenma himself. Behind him were two important-looking, upper-level guards that made the other two look like rotweiler (sp?) pups.

"If you'll excuse us gentlemen." Koenma requested politely. The two guards had no mind to protest. "You too, please." he addressed his own guards. They gave him puzzled looks. "I'll be fine. He wouldn't hurt me. Please wait for me outside." The guards followed their lessers out the door.

"Good evening, Hiei." Koenma approached said demon once his guards had left. Hiei didn't even twitch. "No doubt, thanks to a few big-mouths, you've heard. You're being moved today." Still no response. "I'm sorry, but I wasn't able to keep you under my jurisdiction." Cold silence. "Will you at least glare at me?"

"Pretty confident, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What makes you so sure I won't hurt you? No doubt you've kept security low intentionally. Hoping I wouldn't hate you as much, ne? I could easily get out of this bird cage and kill you. You betrayed not only me, but all of us. Not only are you not our ally, but you've become our enemy. Why wouldn't I kill you?"

"Because it's beneath you. Not worth your effort right now. You're biding your time hoping you can do something from the inside. As you've noticed, I _am_ keeping security low. Killing me wouldn't suit you."

"But you can't help me now. So I can kill you."

"And I thank you kindly for not already doing so. You can't stay here though. You have to leave. Whatever you were planning, you can't do it now. I don't know what they're actually going to do with you."

"They're moving me to higher security."

"You and I both seriously doubt that."

"Hn."

"I don't want you here. I never wanted you here. I've been trusting you to figure something out. I know you can leave and you have to do it asap. Things are getting much shadier here. I've never known this level of corruption. Kurama's disappearance disturbs me greatly."

There was a short pause.

"Is he dead?" Hiei asked bluntly.

"No. That couldn't get by me."

"Hn."

"…"

"…"

"I'm sure you can find him."

"Hn?"

"Like I said, I'm trusting you to come up with something. Do you understand?"

Hiei nodded again.

"Alright, this might be our last chance. From what I know, they'll take you out the back way. They want to keep this quiet. Can't imagine why." he added sarcastically. "From there they'll…"

The door burst open.

"Koenma-sama, there's…"

But what there was, he never said, for the guard's head seemed to separate itself from his body at that moment, As I hope you don't know from personal experience, such a thing makes it difficult to speak. +my little, extremely morbid, Lemony Snickets moment+

There was a singing and a black steal scythe inches from Koenma's head, startling the spirit lord into falling gracelessly on his ass.

A dark-clad figure at the door caught the weapon and flipped it around, holding it at ease(1). From behind him stepped the one person neither of them had expected to see. Silver hair in a pony-tai like his partner's, white clothes hanging loosely from his body, fluffy white ears and like tail in their respective places, Youko Kurama pushed past the figure in the door.

"A bit over-kill, don't you think, Kuro?"

"No."

"What are you doing here, Fox?" Hiei barked, ignoring the stranger in the door.

"What's it look like?" Kurama retorted, stooping down to pick the lock.

"I'm not playing questions. (2) What happened to you? You scared the shit outta me."

"Aw. I'm so glad you care."

"Answer the question."

"Later. It's a long story."

"You like that phrase, don't you?"

"It's a good stalling technique, Kuronue."

"Kuronue?" Two voices that time.

"Like I said: Long story. I'm surprised you don't know Koenma."

Click 

"There."

"Good. Get going."

Three heads turned to Koenma.

"What?" He got up. " You shouldn't, Hiei. I told you…"

"Alright, whatever. Let's go."

"What now?" Kuronue questioned Hiei, watching Kurama slink off to the side and pull out a seed.

"Long story, later." Hiei answered.

"I wish people would stop telling me that."

"Now you know what I was thinking." Kurama admired his handiwork. Everyone looked at the wall Kurama was marveling at. Kuronue chuckled, Hiei hned: both at different aspects of the joke.

"OK." Kurama announced, "We can go now."

"Wait." Hiei said 'wait'? "Koenma, are you with us or not?"

Koenma nodded slowly. "Now go."

The outlaws darted out of the room.

"What the hell?" they heard from down the hall. They couldn't have left sooner. Hiei's 'escort' was coming for him now.

/Beautiful./ Koenma thought. He waited for a bit, then took off after them. "Halt!" He shouted after the fugitives. "Stop them!" He took aim and fired off a rei-gun shot. It was close enough to be convincing, but a clear miss.

The thieves and the assassin bowled over the party and kept running. As they neared the hall Kuronue turned around to see the party still detangling itself. Koenma had "tripped" and joined the dog-pile the fugitives had created. The leader of the escort was the first on his feet. He stared lividly at Kuronue as he picked his way through the mass that was the escort.

Kuronue smiled mockingly and thumbed his nose at the official while hovering backwards. Suddenly, he slammed, backward, into a wall as the hall made a T intersection. The head took his chance and fired his rei-gun at the stunned Kuronue.

Kurama grabbed the Bat's arm and pulled him out of the way just in time. There was a hole in the wall where Kuronue's head had been half a second ago.

"Victor, quit screwing around!" Kurama chastised as they resumed their flight following Hiei.

"That was him." Kuronue argued. They turned a corner and he stopped, pawing around his person for something "extra special" for the ass-whole who'd sent him to kill his best friend.

"Forget it! We got what we came here for. Let's GO!" Kurama doubled back, took hold of his partner's ear, and pulled him down the hall.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…"

la di da di da… border+

"Was this here when you left?" the head of the escort, Reginald, asked, motioning to the wall.

"No, sir." Koenma lied, eyeing the vines, "He must have rigged it." What did Kurama mean by those words? Whatever it was, Reginald understood it; and it pissed the officer off to no end. Koenma read the words written in vines on the wall to himself again:

Better get a bigger gun, 

_I'm not dead yet._

OK, that's it+

these notes were not here earlier. Sorry 'bout that. I don't think this is the first time either.

1) at ease—like the military or band version of 'at ease'. It's still there and ready to go but it's like he called off the weapon. He isn't threatening to attack. The weapon is not 'at the ready.' It's not the 'at ease' like he's just lounging there.

2) playing questions—questions is a game in which one answers a question with another question. Literally, it's game. Someone asks, then the next person must respond with another question and so on. Example: A: what are you doing? B: what does it look like I'm doing? A: who are you to ask me that? B: why do you want to know?… and so on. Nothing is accomplished and, chances are, no question will actually be answered. If you're playing, it's fun, but if it's not really a game it's very annoying.

While I'm fixing things, there was a section where they were talking about kurama's disappearance. It might not have made a lot of sense b/c the computer was randomly erasing and putting things in. I think it had something to do with the series of ellipses. Whatever, it should be fixed now.

Sorry for not updating when I was supposed to. Limited computer time. I'll get back on this.

Lieba sie von Doomschneider.

6-20-05

6-21-05


	16. Dodging More Questions

You know, this whole War of the Worlds movie deal isn't helping my case. I seriously need a new title- chapter 15

Quick talk. I had footnotes in the last chapter and didn't actually put footnotes in. they're there now.

Jadewolf: thank you very much. I will keep writing and posting. Of course I don't mind.

BlackRoseVixen: thanks. Here you go.

Pan Jaganshi: thanks. I thought ch 14 was kind of funny in it's own right. And thanks for the spelling tip. I've never seen that word before so nothing I wrote looked right. And I'm waiting too. I have a new story. It's about Touya, if you want to check it out.

Purplehairedwonder: sorry. That can happen. They're speaking in this order: Kurama, Hiei, Kurama, Kuronue, Kurama, Hiei and Koenma (the two that would be surprised by Kuronue), then, last, Kurama. You can match them up I think. Sorry 'bout the rushing and confusion. There were some things I wanted to get in, but I had to just fill in the rest so I didn't care. Yes, it was Koenma. I figure that since he taught it to Yuusuke, he can do it too. I kind of did this thing where all Reikai can. I don't know if they really can but they do now. B/c I said so. Sorry 'bout that and thanks for bringing it to my attention. If you're still confused, tell me. I'll e-mail you a better explanation. Did you really like it? It's from a Styx song my friend showed me. I had that part down before I had half of this planned out. Hiei was laughing b/c of the "ningen" song reference, and kuro was laughing b/c of the… e-hem… incident. I don't know how many people would pick that up. If my friend would read it, she would laugh, but it's not important. I'm glad you liked it.

Spitfire-Hanyou14: yes, I always figured he'd be a smartass (It seems you're half-assed attack has created an adverse reaction. Bang!). I like him. Did you catch the styx reference at the end? Wait no longer. Ciao to you too. But really I'm a Spanish/German person, so I should say, hasta.

Thanks to all readers and reviewers, especially reviewers. Don't be shy people. I'm only mean to the people in my HP fic.

Kurama: and me. –pouts-

Shut up. Now without further ado…

15. Dodging More Questions

"Lord Raizen, there are three men at the gate for you." Saskia informed her lord.

"Who are they?"

"I don't know. They wouldn't identify themselves. One said you would like to see them."

"What did they look like?"

"Two tall and one even shorter than a human. They were cloaked. We know no more."

"I'll see myself." Yuusuke resolved and headed for the front gate.

"Oh, that won't be necessary, m'lord." a mocking voice echoed around the hall. A tall, cloaked person appeared in front of him. "You know, considering your friends, you'd think you'd tighten your security. Goodness knows we've told you how enough."

Yuusuke smirked as he recognized the voice. "I have. I just leave a few doors open for you."

"No need. I'd never tell anyone how to make someplace impenetrable for me." The visitor removed the hood of the cloak from his head. Golden eyes gleamed beneath silver bangs, and fluffy, silver ears twitched in playful excitement as Youko Kurama showed his gleaming, white fangs in a mischievous grin. It was probably the first time he'd truly smiled in months. He was not a monstrous demon, a cunning thief, a harbinger of justice, or even a strait-A student. He was just a man; for once, happy, content, and free.

The two embraced like at long last reunited brothers.

"Gods Kurama, it's been years." Yuusuke broke away, "What happened to you? It's like you dropped of the face of the planet."

Kurama's face fell. He hadn't wanted to address this yet.

"A few years ago?"

"No, recently. You dropped off the radar. I felt something really horrible had happened."

"Yeah, Fox, you've dodgy on that." Hiei flickered into view. His white-streaked bangs and bobby, black pony-tail settled back into place after his sprint. –Hiei in a pony-tail, how sexy is that?- He was in his usual black cloak and white scarf. "And you can't say 'long story, later.' We're all here and it _is_ later."

Yuusuke quirked an eyebrow at Hiei then looked to Kurama. "Your handiwork?" he asked, referring to the fact that Hiei was no longer in prison.

Kurama nodded.

"So what's this you're being dodgy on?" Yuusuke persisted.

"I just had to disappear for a while. The Reikai sent someone after me."

"An assassin? You all right?" Yuusuke suddenly became concerned.

"Obviously, they failed."

"An assassin you had to hide from?" Hiei sounded suspicious.

"Found it!"

All four people turned to eye a fifth on the far wall. He had a pointed ear on the wall, one clawed hand around a battered, black hat, and the other in a fist, knuckles to the wall as though he'd been knocking. He stepped away from the wall and replaced his hat grinning sheepishly. "Heh, sorry. It's just that I've been looking for that safe for eons." He flexed his wings nervously and patted the back of his head.

"Saskia, you said there were three of them?"

"Yes, m'lord."

"Victor, quit screwing around!" Kurama scolded the man.

'Victor' crossed his arms and huffed, "Is that your new favorite line?"

Kurama growled.

Yuusuke cocked an eyebrow at the Fox. "Yours?"

"Yes." Kurama sighed.

"He looks an awful lot like Kuronue." Yuusuke commented cautiously.

"That's because he is."

"But, I thought he was dead."

"Did it hurt?"

"Very funny."

"It's just surprising 'cause you're right. His name's Victor Kuronue, but everyone just knows him as Kuronue." Kurama explained.

"But… wasn't he dead?"

"Yes."

"Key word, Runt, bein' 'was.'" Kuronue appeaered next to the 'Runt.'

"How does that work?"

Kuronue glanced at Kurama. He remembered Kurama expressing concern about his friends' reactions. Kurama nodded sullenly.

"I'm the one they sent to off Kurama." Kuronue explained.

Hiei's hand twitched toward his sword. Kurama jumped in before any damage could be done.

"Is it any wonder they failed?"

Hiei eased slightly, but was still not convinced. "You had to disappear?"

"Wait," Yuusuke interrupted, "before we get too far into this: Do I need to know?"

"No." Kurama gratefully answered.

"So this guy's alright?"

"Yes."

" 'Kay, if it's good enough for you, then it's good enough for me. If Hiei wants to know, he can ask when I'm not here."

Kurama and Kuronue looked at each other.

"That was easy." Kuronue voiced Kuramka's relief.

"I find life's a lot simpler if you cut down on what you need to think about."

"Well, since there's no more to be said here, I'll be leaving." Hiei huffed.

"Be careful." Kurama advised.

Hiei nodded and flitted off.

"I'm sorry, Saskia," Yuusuke addressed his daughter-in-law, "This is Youko Kurama," He gestured to the Fox, "his partner, Kuronue," her eyes followed to the Bat, "and the rude pipsqueak that just left is Mukuro Hiei."

"Pleased to meet you." The woman bowed lightly at the waist, "I am Saskia."

"_Lady_ Saskia." Yuusuke corrected, "She is the lady of the house in the absence of my wife." Yuusuke introduced her formally, but Kurama could tell that it stung." She is also my daughter-in-law and mother of my heir and grandson." This too seemed painful, despite it's formality.

"Pleased to meet you, m'lady." Kurama stressed the last word and bent to kiss her hand lightly, so as to get a rise (1) from her. He could tell that she did not enjoy being introduced as the 'Lady of the House.' She was simply serving her lord and that was good enough for her.

"Miss." Kuronue tipped his hat nodded in his own version of manners. Being over sixty and raised in human society, Saskia blushed at being called 'miss.'

Then, the doors to the hall flung open with a great crash. A figure stood there, arms spread as though they had just shoved the doors apart, huffing in frustration and fury.

"You!"

-border-

get a rise from- to piss off; to aggravate intentionally for kicks

this is the scene that started this story. This and the beginning of the next chapter. Unfortunately the next chapter is the last one I have written. I really need to do something about that. Stupid fight scenes.

Also, I don't know if I said this or not, but I made up the part about Kuronue's name. Most of you probably know that, but it's just not a fact. I don't even think Kuronue has any other name.

I have another story out now. It kind of just popped up. It's about Touya and it's kind of depressing, but I'm kind of proud of it. So, check it out if you want. It's called 'Ais iz Kold'

Alright. Wish me the best for this next part. Until then. R&R please.

Liebe sie von,

Doomschneider

6-29-05


	17. Ditched

WOTW 16

sorry about the summary thing. here's the real one: Not sci-fi. title has nothing to do w book.About 100 years after sieries.With so many years of peace, there has to be a war."Loyalties broken, friends betrayed, bad stuff…. Everyone will be at war with each other. Truly disastrous." one more word: KURONUE

'kay, back to business.

OMG! I have two weeks to come up with that stupid fight-scene! Seriously, this is the last of my pre-written chapters. OK. Breathe. If I panic, the masses will follow. Here's the deal. I have no clue how this is going to come out. I keep writing other things, but this has me blocked. If this story doesn't show up when you expect it, don't throw me away, please. I will show up again. I might have to take a break from this though. But I have not given up. See, even if I did have another chapter, it would probably be late. I've got a flaggy thing that will take me out for the better part of next week, and two other stories I want to update, so… yeah. Don't count me out just yet.

That said, some of you may be wondering why there is one less chapter than there was before. That's because I deleted the author's note in chapter ten. Recently, some jackass ratted me out to the authorities. It was really stupid, its not like I'm some sort of hardened criminal or anything. It had to do with the formatting. Long story short (if you want the long one, look at my bio, under "status of the fics" by "_Alias"_), the site deleted one of my stories. It was a discontinued story and I didn't care about it. It was really stupid, but I didn't want to give them a reason for doing it again. All the stories I have left are actually worth something. I deleted the AN b/c technically, that isn't allowed and, like I said, I don't want to give anyone reason to delete this one.

Now that that's out of the way, we can get back to the important stuff.

Story note: "Moskau" is German for "Moscow." It just sounds different in my head. You can ignore it. I don't care, but that's how it's said here.

BTW: this is the chapter that started this whole stupid thing. That and a song called "Moskau" by Rammstein. It has nothing to do with the song at all. The word (repeated innumerable times throughout the song with no real purpose) prompted a line, which prompted a scene, which prompted this here story. If at any point you think this story sucks, this is why.

_"Heav'n hath no rage like love to hatred turn'd, Nor Hell a fury, like a woman scorn'd."_

-- William Congreve

16. Ditched

The doors flung open with a crash.

"YOU!" the figure roared, pointing accusingly in their direction. Kurama thought there was something vaguely familiar about that voice. It was harsh, demanding, and kind of deep, but lacked a man's timbre.

"You DITCHED me in MOSKAU!" they roared, striding over to the group. As the figure drew closer, Kurama realized that they were indeed a woman. She was not a particularly feminine woman, mind you. Her dark brown hair was cut short and rough and her features seemed actually rather boyish; not masculine, boyish. Her ears sported five and six earrings respectively: two in each lobe and the difference made up in the upper ear. Silerver and black braclets and rings adorned her hands. A set of necklaces, consisting of a black choker and three silver chains in progressive length, sat around her neck. The youko's keen senses picked up that all of them were wards to some extent. Most of them were quite weak as if she used them to regulate her power in increments rather than restrain it completely. She wore loose black cargo jeans characteristic of late nineties' and early twenty-first century, young men's fashion and black combat boots that probably extended to mid-calf. Her fitted, black tank top, stopped right after the flare of her hips. Her black trench-coat probably would have obscured her shape had it not been flared out behind her in her furious march. Though, relatively small in the chest, her figure was distinctively feminine, even if her demeanor was not.

Long, stomping 'man-strides' bore her six-foot figure down on the speechless Fox.

Even though she was looking at least a half-foot up at the Fox, Kurama couldn't help but feel small against her wrath.

/Hell hath no furry like a woman's scorn./ Kurama thought/I just wish I knew why she's so pissed at me./

"Well?" she demanded, "What have you to say for your self?"

"Uh…"

"Jeeze, Fox, you jerk," Kuronue teased, "You stood this fine young lady up?"

"It's not like _I_ had a whole lot to do with it!" The Fox glared at him. "And I thought those calls were some sort of set up."

"So why did you come?" the woman jumped back in.

"Well, obviously, I came to that conclusion _after_ I was attacked, and… wait!" Kurama slapped his hand over his face, "Shit."

"Oh, please," the girl looked at his incredulously, "I've known that you're Revlis forever."

"Hey," Kuronue interrupted, "Don't I know you?"

"Probably. I suppose introductions are in order. And there's no reason for me to be impolite. I think this whole Moscow business is sorted out." She turned to Kurama and held out her hand, "Dharma Lowell."

"Oh," Kurama reached to meet it, "Uh… nice to mee—Woh!" He jumped about three feet back and held back his hand as though he had almost petted an acid covered snake.

Lowell chuckled, "I suppose you remember our last meeting."

"How, could I forget! You tried to kill me!"

"So, Lowell, do all bounty hunters introduce themselves to their prey, or is that just you?" Kuronue spat at her coldly.

"She greeted his glare with a sly smirk, "That's probably just me… and only when I get the chance. But like mentor, like pupil, I'd decided it would be too much of a shame to kill either of you a long time ago. I have no intention of doing so now; especially not when I have better uses for you." Lowell suddenly became serious, "I really do want to join your band, Kurama." She turned to said Fox, "What do you say?"

Kurama turned to his partner. Kuronue shrugged. "She _is_ good." the Bat admitted.

Yuusuke was still speechless.

Kurama turned back to the werewolf. He looked her up and down, thought about her offer, then took a step forward. He took her hand and shook it.

"Welcome to the crew."

-+-+-+-

'Kay. That's chapter sixteen. Please don't forget about me. I'll be back.

Review responses:

Seeyu: you scared me at first. I thought you were talking about something else, which would have been really freaky, but enough before I give it away. I'm glad you like the plot. Sorry, as you can see, no one is mad at Yuusuke. Well, a lot of people are mad at Yuusuke, but they're not in this story. Thanks for R&R-ing

Purplehairedwonder: you're welcome. This chap kind of skips from thought to thought too, but it's not really important. I picture Hiei with a ponytail all the time –drools-. Try to think of Trunks (DBZ) after he comes out of the room of spirit and time, but his hair isn't quite as thick. I'm glad you liked my joke. Me and TOAFAQ do that to eachother all the time. It's fun. And Yuusuke's kind of thick. I can't wait for your next installment either. Please don't give up on this if you don't see it for a while. 'till we meet again.

RoMi IshUraTarMeshi: I'm guessing YYH and YGO fan. You seem to be having fun with this story. You don't think it's too wordy? I'm glad. I hate it when I just find a story I like and the author stops writing or takes for ever to update. I'll try ot to do that to you. Just don't give up on me, please?

I think that's it. Help me and bombard Matik and Idee with threatening thoughts about what will happen to them if you don't get a chapter soon. Right. I still have other productive stories, so check them out. Bai-bai.

Liebe sie von,

Doomschneider

7-14-05

P.S. it's my bro's b-day, so wish him a happy birthday and wish me pacience.


End file.
